Takes one to know one
by TempestTemper
Summary: "YOU MOTHERFUCKER, I am… I AM FROM A DIMENSION IN WHICH MY FUCKING BALLS DIDN'T SAY I AM GOING TO SIT IN-BETWEEN HIS LEGS!… FUCK YOU!" Rick F-786, actually known as Rikki was found by the Council of Ricks. No female version of Rick managed to create a portal gun... is she truly a Rick or just some bad idea of a clone? Some Ricks will try to find out... too bad she's just as Rick
1. Chapter 1

Dimension C-234

Rick C-234's crappy cellar

She's been locked in that shit basement for a week now… She's simply too weak to even attempt standing up straight… despite her infinite pride, her shoulder's long since hunched, her head long since found residency above her bosom, her body said fuck no I am shutting down and that's what it did… this was just pathetic of her but… The worst thing that she's experience is the fact that she's going through the worst kind of withdrawal, even that time on Bird World wasn't this crappy…

Talking about crap… that imbecile hasn't stepped into this place since he's locked her in here… she's managed not to shit her pants but anything else it's been fair game… let him clean up… From piss to polls of barf… everything was along her abdomen, between her legs, flowing and slowly dripping from her toes to the floor. A mixture of overpower miasma filled the dark chamber that simply invited some more stomach acid to come into play at times.

Finally, a small tendril of light followed a loud unlocking sound as the hatch above her head opened slightly letting in a dark shadow. She knew perfectly who it was and the lights that instantly filled with a blinding intensity only proved her right.

"Oh Jeeze… couldn't you hobuuurpld it in, Christ…"

She still had enough energy in her to raise the middle finger from one of her tied up hands in an all too familiar gesture.

"You wish, bitch. Now... are you ready to speak?"

Finally she could actually see something. Her head rose, her greasy, disgusting blue hair sticking to her sweaty skin as she laid her eyes on her spit image… with a penis.

"Fuck me, Rick."

The man chuckled.

"I do like the fact that you are still going on with this charade." His hand grabbed her hair, pulling her face at eyelevel with him so close that she could smell his alcohol tinged breath. "Who created you? Which one of them wants me this bad?! WHICH ONE OF THEM CRACKED THE CLONING TECHNIQUE?"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER, I am… I AM FROM A DIMENSION IN WHICH MY FUCKING BALLS DIDN'T SAY I AM GOING TO SIT BETWEEN HIS LEGS AND MAKE HIM SIT ON ME IN PAIN Every fucking day!… FUCK YOU."

A ball of spit and stomach acid left her lips, sticking perfectly between Rick's eyes to her delight.

He just made a disgusted expression before sending a flying knee to the woman's stomach.

"How stupid do you think I am?" She was gagging for air, the constraints around her wrists and ankles stopping her from curling into a ball.

Rick grabbed his flask taking a long sip from it.

"You want some? I can see you shacking like a fucking… something that sha-shakes like hell… Even the alcoholism was quite a detail hard tobuuup… add."

"Unbelievable…"

"Exactly… You are te-telling me you are the only female Rick… if there are any… that cracked the dimension traversing technology from an infinity of other female dimension me that might or not exist. That is Rickdiculous."

"Is it that strange? Of all the things we both have seen… is it THAT STRANGE!?"

Rick squint his eyes at her, that same action perfectly mirrored by her.

"Thi-this is… ugh… frustrating… you're frustrbuuurpating me!"

"Imbecile."

"Takes one to know one."

"Yup…"

Another swig from his flask.

"You know what… I have an easier method."

He left her, but before she could even reach her old slouched pose he punched her in the guts, a scream emanating from her lips as her eyes almost seemed to pop from her head.

She was still gasping for air, her hands puling at her constraints in an attempt to make a more comforting and protective pose for her abdomen. Rick returned, though she didn't even realize he was gone, with a pair of strange looking… shit… neuronal transmitters… shit shit no!

She tried to struggle as the man grabbed her head to position the devises.

"No-nooo… MOTHER fucker."

Everything was in vain as the man managed to slip them to her scalp, returning to a small screen. Pressing a few buttons a series of images started appearing on the screen.

"Huh… you are actually a Rick with a vagina… I just lost a bet with a few Ricks…"

He was looking at her memories… NOOOO! Anything but that! That was… NOOOO.

"Huh… dropped out of college… ok… so far sso similar… Oh my… Oh Jeeze… It's… with a-a dong… Ugh… skip skip SKIP!"

From this point on Rikki turned furiously red with embarrassment, she's literally pissed herself in front of this man but having him looking at her past was just cathartic… the worst part is to follow.

"Oh… I see that the shit went down faster in your dimension with Bird World… "

From this point on she couldn't look anymore… she was thankful that Rick stayed silent… he watched everything, occasionally taking a few sips of alcohol from his metal flask.

"Huh… got yourself knocked up and didn't even know... Duuuumb."

"It was war… burned corpses and nausea go together… no alcohol…and…da-damn IT!"

One of Rick's eyebrows twisted up as he looked at the dejected female version of himself. Another thing they shared… not the getting knocked up part… the crap fest of a past that they had part. Could this truly be real? He's been nick picking at her portal gun since he got his hands on it… it is a strange design. He's too prideful to say that maybe better than his but for sure it is better than most Rick's adorn their coats with.

He started laughing at loud when he saw… his ex wife as a him faint on the screen.

"Huh… why did you return?"

"Had to leave the kid with someone… he was as best as the next guy…"

"Is it his at least?'

"I don't know… I never cared."

"Judging from the fact that he looks an awful lot like a male version of my late wife… I'd say that… the chances are high."

"I don't give a crap."

Rick started skipping the boring parts of her memories… but one thing didn't go as it should have.

"Wait… what about the wave patters that the feds kept on finding me by bef-before Motbuurpty."

Suddenly Squanchy… or a strange purplish Squanchy appeared on the screen and the woman's voice filled the silence of the room.

 _"Aree you fucking sure these will work, Sqenchee?"_

 _"I can't believe your Squanch! How many squanching time did I not deliver, Rikki Sanchez?"_

 _"Fine Sqenchee…Gimme those."_

 _Rikki from the screen stared emotionless at the bottle she got from the furry creature._

"Shit, dawg…I could never do that… neuronal inhibitors… ingenious… but you literally retarded yourself."

"I didn't have a choice."

She was numb by this point…

Rick shook his head in disagreement before taking another swig from his flask.

"Soooo… "

"Untie me, Rick, or I swear I am going to rip your ba-balls and stuff them up your ass until they become ovaries!"

"Oh… with the threats! And how are you going to do that?"

The woman smiled widely and toothy.

"Tell me… Ovaries or are you going to let me go?"

Rick started laughing out loud… what the fuck could she do?! She was subjected to his wimp!

"I will take my chances and keep you here until I feel like doing something else."

"Ovaries… shall be."  
The screen suddenly changed images.

 _"Bu-but, Rikki…"_

 _"Now that you are here, Marny… and ready to come with grandma Rikki… I really need your help."_

 _The 7 or 8 years old little girl was staring up at the woman, her hands shuffling by the blue skirt she was wearing, occasionally pulling at the sleeves of her simple yellow shirt._

 _"I don't know if I ca-can… "_

 _"Ohh… Jeeze… what are you? A little bitch that can't do something as easy as keeping this God damn door closed?!"_

 _"I-i…"_

 _"Come on… don't fucking open it for a week it's that easy… ooo-or I am going to… kill you."_

 _The next images that followed were of the woman's painstaking effort as she went through withdrawal… at one point a tall blond man broke through the door._

 _"FUCK OFF, BERT! MARNY You LI-LITTLE SHIT! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT THE DOOR CLOSED."_

 _A woman appeared behind the man, her fingers clenching over his shouders._

 _"See I TOLD YOU, Bert… Your Mother is fucking NUT!"_

 _"Dammit, Jessy! Shut up… I can't believe you'd do this, mom! She's barely 9 years old!"_

 _"I can fucking do whatever I fucking want."_

 _Rikki pushed pass her son, but the man grabbed her hand tightly halting her._

 _"You could had asked, August… or, or…"  
"Your fucking stupid son can't do shit bu-but whine about the size of his junk… "_

 _"Oh-My-God, Bert… are you hearing what I am hearing…She's crazy… she's beyond any reasoning."_

 _"Takes one to know one, biatch."_

 _"MOM!"_

 _"Mom –dad?!"_

 _"Marny stay out of this." Jessy simply responded. "You are obviously too small to understand what is happening here. You don't have the mental capabilities."_

 _"Oh-oh… if we take in to account mental capabilities here, you-you should Fuck OFF…."_

 _Suddenly the woman's eyes fell right on the table next to them. She jumped at it grabbing the bottle of pills there and gulping in whatever was in it… like 5 or 6 of the stuff._

 _"See! She is a fucking addict that should be taken to rehab or something."_

"Alright Alright… so not only that you retarded yourself… but you used that shit so much you became an addict… Man! Oh… and they actually took you to rehab… Jerry never achieved such a feat."

"You know how it is… penis takes away b-brain power."

"Fuck you."

The restraints that kept Rikki tied all opened at once making the woman crash to the ground. She wasn't able to get up, she simply laid there in a ball, on her knees, laughing.

"What the fuck!"

"Bitch… it's my turn now."

Suddenly from the ceiling three soccer ball sized drones came crashing in. Rick had to move away from the falling debris, but he managed to reach the guns laid across one of the walls. Grabbing one of them he started shooting towards the drones, but the lasers coming from it were simply reflected back at him by the floaty things.

"What the fuck?!"

"As I said… your balls… will be your ovaries."

The woman still wasn't able to sit up, but one of the drones came next to her quickly stabbing her hand with a small needle.

"Yeah bitch… that's the stuff."

Her eyes turned slightly blue as she got to her feet, making a go for the ladder.

"Not so fast!"

Rick started shooting at her, but the drones kept on interfering.

"Fucking, bitch! You are not escaping me so easily."

But as irony would have it, as he tried to jump her he slipped over the filthy puddle of her making. Peeking her head through the opened hatch she started laughing at the disgusted man.

"Next time make sure you strip me of everything. My bra has vital signals checker which as soon as I feel like a fart send the drones through a fucking portal in any dimension to assist me! When you opened the hatch the structure of this piss of a place had a hole big enough for the signal to be sent , BIATCH!" And with that the hatch was closed.

Darkness didn't fill up the chamber… because three huge holes let quite some sunlight come in, together with the bluish glow a freshly opened portal would make.

"God damn… motherfucking… good for nothing… AGHHH!"

As soon as she laid her eyes around her familiar garage… Rikki fainted.

She wasn't allowed in here… she hasn't been allowed back here since that day… around 8 years ago… somehow her garage was left untouched besides the car parked in there… every shit she left behind was dusty but at least untouched.

She came back after a couple of hours. Her three drones were still floating around.

"Mom… could you turn those things off."

"Oh, Bert… how are you sweetie? I've been good… tortured… I almost died… but I've been clean for a week… can I stay for a while?"

"The drones, mom."

"Oh sure… " The woman grabbed the laces keeping her bra on her, untying them sloppily. As soon as the material left her wrinkly skin the drones left through three small green portals.

Bert shook his head as he entered.

"Mom."

"I just need to crash here… for a while."

He slid one hand under her knees and another around her shoulder, picking her up bridal style.

"You haven't changed one bit."

"I am sorry to-to disappoint you… but I don't think I ever will."

"Mom… for your age… this entire thing is just creepy."

The woman just started laughing.

"Don't give me that shit…" By this point they had reached the bathroom, Bert leaving her on the toilet sit. "I stink that bad?"

"Kind of…"

"That is what a week of being tied to a wall gives you , son… it's not healthy I am telling you… do you have some booze left somewhere?"

"Mom! You have to stop... with all of this!" He started waving his arms emphasizing her.

"With what? Living?! This is who I am you little fuck!"

"It's fucking creepy!"

"So what?! Those old woman that let their skin dangle from them… tha-that are all gross are better? Or as long as they cook and fuck their husbands it's all non creepy and perfect… huh?… well, I don't give a damn!"

The woman turned around quickly, pulling the toilet seat up to throw up.

"What am I still barfing for fucks sake!? I haven't eaten in a week."

"How are you still alive?"

"Job requirements… and a lot of shit done to my body in the last couple of years. How the fuck do you think I still look like I look?"

He always wondered how could his 60 years old mother look like she's at most 40, but Bert figured she's just working out like Madonna or some shit like that.

"Mom…"

"Just fuck off… you send me flying to that rehab… I will just wash a little and be out of your hairs… I know when I am not desired."

"Mom…"

"JUST FUCK OFF."

The boy kneel next to her, his hands grabbing her midsection in a hug.

"I've been looking for you like hell… I missed you… you can stay as much as you want."

"Say what?"

"I divorced Jess… you were fucking right, as always…I…Please remain…"

Her eyes widen, and a few tears started leaking from her eyes. Bert smiled gently.

"I am so happy that I would cry too."

"Crying…Shit… it's fading away…"

"What?'

"Kalaxian Crystals, Bert… a strong high and quite a nice… bu-uut… out… fast… exhausted… leaky eyes… keep me hydrated… die…"

The woman fainted in the man's arms... Of course she'd be high.

He smiled weakly as he took her under the shower. It didn't matter, as long as she was back… nothing mattered.

That's what Bert thought… if he'd only knew that she's back for the simple fact that that crap shoot of a Rick council is surely ransacking her normal hideout, from where Rick C-234 took her to begin with… and that they'd surely get here quite soon…


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimension F-786**

 **Rikki's old house – for the present Bertrand's residence**

For the first time in like forever Bert was happy that he managed to scoop up the money to have his own clinic. He was staring down at Rikki, afterwards at the IV dripping to her veins.

It's been hard for him to go through medical school while trying desperately to keep a family… his mother has been of great help at the time, but he was just a stupid teen that knew better. He only realized how much he owes her after she escaped the rehab, and the years that followed without her… The recurring fights with Jess intensified until he… just snapped… called her parents… his lawyer…and gone with the wind she was. The fights for whom the little girl, Marny, remained to, were relentless… but she was jobless and he was a doctor… in the end the little girl stayed with him… Thank God for little mercies. 4 years ago she remarried… he never managed to do that. He just drowned himself in his work…

"Dad… How is grandma?" Marny was sitting right next to him in the door's frame to the room. Bert shuffled the girl's wavy short hair with a smile.

"She's highly malnutrition and dehydrated… she'll be in this state of unconsciousness for a while."  
"Uhmm… I am happy she's back… I missed her."

"You were… what 8 or 9? What could you still remember of her?"

"Not much… I remember once when she took me to a pink planet… with huge white horses… I remember her screaming and grabbing me as she ran away b-but…" At this point the girl shuffled through her pockets soon pulling out from one of them a conic white object. "She managed to get me a unicorn horn."

Bert's eyes widened as he realized that that thing was just a fucking huge tooth… more of a canine or a fang… That is when he started laughing.

"Come on… let's go get something to eat… we're not helping her by staring… I also feel the need to drink something."

"I have some water in my backpack…"

"I need some grape juice, honey."

The girl's face shifted to an angry glare.

"I know what that is, dad! Stop treating me like a little girl."

"Well sweetie… for your daddy… you'll always be my little girl."

 **Dimension ?**

 **The citadel of Ricks**

From the distance the voice of one of the Ricks boomed through the peace that settled in the main building of the Ricks Research facility over the Rick kind.

'… had THE INGENIOUS IDEA of banding together….'

"Wh-whhat was that?"

"Ugh… Morty… here there are only Ricks and Mortys… so most probable it was a Rick… "

"Yeah it's a Rick." Another Rick intervened as he was looking out the window. "I heard that they were pulling in C-137 out of his dump."

Another Rick came into the discussion.

"C-137… the one that refused a seat in the council?"

"Oh..." The first Rick that brought his Morty came back. "The crazy one… the one that refused to get a Morty until he recovered his own."

"Oh man… 10 years withBUUURPout a Morty… that's just duuumb."

Another Rick just opened the door of the room, entering with a look of pure murder on his face.

"Identification?" a small devise next to the door started up as that Rick came in. The man pressed his hand to it. "Rick C-234 welcome back… Rick A-67 has summoned you for your report, for the time being he is inaccessible, he doesn't apologies for the inconvenience, bitch, because you were supposed to come weeks ago, you asshole." Each word was said with no emotion at all as the robot wouldn't have any fluctuation in its speech but it was enough to make C-234 roll his eyes in annoyance and sigh.

"Where the fuck is A-6buuurp7?"

"A C-137 is judged now."

"Shit… why won't he just stab me in the balls and call it a day."

"Wh-What crawled up your ass and dibuurped there?"

" Shit man!"The Rick by the window was now pressing his hands by the glass, his eyes looking quite erratically at the scene in front of him. The other Ricks came next to him and they all swore at the same time.

"C-137 is making a go for it! That motherfucker surely knows how to PARTAY!"

"THAT Fucker NOW A-67 will be pissed… God damn it… fuck me in the ass!"

In his anger, C-234 grabbed a random bottle of whiskey form a table nearby, chugging almost the entire content of it.

"Huh… you are fucked man."

The entrance door once again opened.

"Welcome council member A-67. "  
"Yeah, yeah… whatever… shut down."

The devise stopped as Rick came in. His gold and white robe adorned with a golden pin by his chest and his pointy bluish beard mixed with the star form as pointy hairstyle made that Rick stand out.

"You fucking managed to come, C-234?"

" Full disclosure, Rick… F-786 escaped."

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe this shit C-234… YOU HAD ONE CRAP FEST OF A TASK… ONE FUCKING THING!"

"Oh-oh… this is gold coming from the Rick that just got a Rick to escape from under his nose with a hundred Ricks as back up… just Gold!"

"Fuck me, C-234."

"Oh no, buddy… FucBUUUPck me!

Before growling in annoyance A-67 continued.

"Fine… fair enough… I will buuup send some Ricks after her. Got any good info?"

"Just that she's a Rick."

"Oh… Jeeze…"

"A female Rick?" One of the witnessing Ricks mumbled to another.

"Yeah D-bag! A Rick with a fucking pussy appeared!"

"That gives 'fuck me' a whole new meaning…"

"Ugghh… C-234… come with me… let's buuurp… put on paper what we know."

 **Dimension F-786**

 **Bert's residency**

As soon as she woke up, she was quickly back on her feet, her eyes scanning her surroundings as her mind was still filtering the events prior to her falling unconscious through the dazedness of sleep. She grumbled under her breath regarding the head splitting pain she was feeling erupting from the back of her scalp. In her movement she grabbed the IV stuck to her wrist pulling it out before getting out of bed.

One step on the cold floor of the room and she was on her knees trying to remember how to walk.

Roaming the room with her eyes for a bit she realized that this was some sort of a clinic or something… there was a cupboard with pills. She crawled to that, pulling herself up with the help of the wooden furniture instantly searching through there.

As soon as her eyes fell on the label of some painkillers in there she grabbed them, sloppily pulling one of the things apart downing like 4 of the pills.

She let her body slide down back to the floor and she remained there until the pills kicked in and the familiar fogginess of her mind finally settled in.

Getting to her feet she looked at herself through a small mirror in the room. Walking towards it there was a small sink too. She almost pulled the handle apart in her frantic movement to get some water into her system, soon her lips stuck to the faucet as she tried to drink. After she almost choked with the liquid she grabbed the sink with both of her hands, pushing herself up so she could look into the mirror in front of her.

Bert must have cleaned her up… she had a few facial bruises, a black eye, her lower lip was bruised as hell… but her blue wavy hair (memo… need to cut the motherfucker, it's poking my eyes out) and skin were clean and that is what mattered.

As her stomach growled in distress she pushed herself away from the sink towards the door. Getting through it she realized that that whole clinic was an extra smaller construction by the side of her old house.

She shrugged as she walked through the garden inside the actual place. The door was unlocked, luckily. As soon as she made her way inside she could already smell the mouth watering fragrance of something that Bert was surely cooking… Taking a peek at a wall nearby, she could see a clock hanging there. 8:43… breakfast… if she knew Bert… and when she reached the kitchen she realized she was right. The man was cooking his always to go breakfast… omelet.

"Mom… morning." He threw the spatula he was using to mix the ingredient dashing for the shaky woman. "You shouldn't be out of the bed… I was just coming by to check on you."

"I am not a daisy, Bert… let me sit …By the way by the smell of it you are cooking the hell out of those eggs."

"Yeah… holy eggs… know what I mean?" The man started shaking his eyebrows up and down on his way back desperately trying to get some kind of a sign that Rikki got his pun. With a smile the woman sat on a chair by the table, scanning her surroundings.

An awkward silence downed on them. Bert threw the food on a big plate placing it in the middle of the table before grabbing a little towel. He started wiping his hands on it as he made his way towards the stairs in the hallway.

"Marny! Breakfast!"

"Co-coming!"

"I see Marny stayed with you…"

"Yeah… August chose Jess, though… It was better… with her moving strategically right where he was studying, the choices wasn't that hard to make… and he was over 18 sooo…."

Rikki just shrugged as she started to fill up her plate.

"Any booze around here?"

The boy grabbed a bottle of whiskey from a higher up shelve, placing it right in front of her together.

The woman rose one of her eyebrows at him. By this time Marny made her way down, squealing loudly at the sight of her grandmother.

"Rikki!" She was standing right there, her eyes almost moist from her utter and complete gladness at the sight of the woman. Rikki looked at her with an almost shadowed smile. Marny didn't particularly know what to do… she wanted to hug the heck out of the woman but...

Before sighing gently, Rikki got to her feet making a few long steps towards her. In that instance Marny grabbed her by her waist, burying her head in the woman's hip.

It was an understatement to say that that action took Rikki by surprise. Her arms were awkwardly outstretched up, her eyes opened widely at the little 15-16 years old girl. In the end she just petted the mop of hair in front of her.

"Come on, Marny… I didn't imagine you'd be this whiney… come... I am famished." The girl finally let go, kind of slow and unwilling, with a wide smile sitting in between her father and Rikki.

They continued eating in silence, occasionally Marny asking her grandmother something to which she got a half hearted shrug. Most of the question sounded like 'How long are you staying?''When are we going to go on an adventure', 'what adventure have you been through ?' etc.

When they were all done, Rikki grabbed the bottle of alcohol, slowly making her way to the garage, to check on the crap there.

Marny tried to follow but was soon interrupted by her father's question regarding school and the fact that she'd be late.

Gulping in some of the bitter liquid in the bottle, the woman managed to enter the place. She walked towards her old desk, pulling from under it a small panel. After pressing on several buttons a small hatch next to her on the ground appeared, the floor just moved gently. It was that same hatch in another dimension which hid the place in which she rotted for a week.

"Mom…"

"I am really busy, Bert… Make it quick."

"You are always busy… but I need to know where all of these will lead to."

The woman turned around slowly, gulping in another couple of sips from the bottle.

"Hopefully… nowhere."

"Mom…"

"I can't stay for long… they know I might be here…"

Bert's eyes widen in shock.

"Who is 'they'?"

"You shu-should send Marny to Jessica… just as a precaution I don't think they'd hbuurpam you…but…"

"Who is 'they', Rikki?!"

"Myself."

"What the fuck, mom?!"

"Just listen for once to your mother…and for what's worth… I am sorry for pulling you into my shit… but that is what I had at hand at that moment."

"I can't believe you…"

"What can't you believe? The fact that I don't give a shit about you and your opinions after you threw me into rehab?!"

"I HAD TO! YOU WERE A DANGER TO THE FAMILY."

"As I said already… I'll be out of your hairs soon enough for nothing to happen."

"Mom."

"Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta… you made it clear… now shut the fuck up and leave me alone."

With that she was walking towards the hatch, slowly descending to her little hideout.

She needed this place for one sole purpose of checking what the other Ricks were doing afterwards… shit… she'll have to ask Bert for her Portal Gun… GOD DAMMIT!

Taking another swig from the bottle she went to a closet in there, from it grabbing a fresh set of clothes, she could finally be out from the weird white dress Bert dressed her in. A black pair of jeans, black sneakers, blue shirt, white coat… she started feeling kind of stupid thinking of all the Ricks that had that same shit attire… *shrug*

"Ok…. let's see what you mother fuckers are doing…"

Soon she sat in front of one of the screens. After typing some destinations she started observing the Ricks in there. The rick that took her C-234 was already planning on how to get her… good they didn't partially know where her son is… yet…

The council really wants her ass… it seemed that there was some shit with some Ricks getting killed… they thought she was at it… now that that is clear the reports just say 'we want her because we just do, you ass hats'… Yeaaahhh… Next-next-next- C140 nothing, C-139 nothing, C138 nothing, C137… What is he doing? Finally she was actually paying attention.

 _It was fun while it lasted…_

He was acting strange…

 _That sounded fucking pathetic you fucking old fart!_

She never heard a Rick think that…

 _Damn… huh… the gosh-dang piece of metal junk is empty again…_

Nothing new here… that flask is usually empty at this time… what time is it?

"It's fucking morning… I guess that dimension simply has a different timeframe… huh… " Taking another look at the Rick on the screen she's never seen a Rick showing their inner turmoil so… visibly.

 _… what now?_

He was actually uncertain of something? Oh no…

 _…_

As his eyes settled on the odd construction on his desk Rikki's eyes widened. Is he actually going to do it?

 _This might just be the first fucking time I… there is always a start… can't say I haven't tried… to make things work._

Oh no… she thought as he started pulling out the red plasma regulators bulbs from under the table.

 _I am just… Here they are… I am such a pain in… my own ass furthermost and then in everyone's else's… guess Morty got something from my share of genes… Beth's share of genes…_

He even got the cronenberg creature out… he's really giving up… huh?

 _Hey little buddy… I guess even you couldn't do the impossible… even a genius can't fix this shit up._

 _The pain that you are feeling… at least it is… physical… easier to cope with… a couple of hours and you become numb to it… but this shit… you can either water it down and hope the alcohol purges your liver or… or… well… *gulp*_

As soon as the orange like liquid appeared on the screen Rikki knew shit was going down!

OH NO! THE MOTHERFUCKER IS GOING TO KILL ME!

This is all that she fucking needed a suicidal Rick that thinks that all the other dimensional Ricks should die. She quickly walked up the stairs, it took her a while and a dozen of swears until she managed to open the hatch.

 _This shit has such a… an awful aftertaste… getting dizzy… fucking piece of shit…_

She started screaming after Bert but he was nowhere to be found. She checked the house twice and that is when it hit her… THE FUCKING CLINIC!

 _Whatever… there will be more to clean up besides broken glass, anyways…_

She runs across the lawn like she's never run before…

 _Shh… little turd… you'll get your, your peace…_

She slammed the white door of the clinic her voice booming with panic after her son. Some of the patience shrieked at the fuss.

 _This is it… this is some way to go out… with a flash of light and the least possible to clean up afterwards._

"BERT WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

 _Nothing remains after us… it doesn't matter what the fuck we do… it doesn't matter what the fuck we accomplish… if we traveled the universe… if we are geniuses… if we are a waste of meat like those motherfucking dong licking Jerrys… nothing matters…_

"What happened, mom?! I am in the middle of something." The boy came throw a door, his eyes frantically looking after Rikki.

 _Nothing matters._

"Give me the fucking portal GUN… NOW!"

"What's with the rush?"

 _One last… plug…_

"NOW!"

 _Breathe in… three lights to go…_

"What's with the rush?"

"Bert! NOW!"

He turned around; Rikki was after him, panicking like there is no tomorrow… literally.

He reached for the thing on one of the shelves. She grabbed it, sloppily inputting the dimension she needed… Shit 127 or 137? DAMMIT! 37-37-37!"

The green watery form split the air around the, all the people around running for the door in fear.

 _Four light now… shit… am I this pathetic?… I can't… I can't fucking do it… fucking coward… fucking piece of shit… damn it! I am sorry… everyone… I am sorry._

Rick's head went to the table with a bang pushed roughly by the woman that came just in time.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rick started squirming under her hold.

"Who the FUCK DO YOU ASS WIPE THINK YOU ARE?!" She finally snapped from her distressed state. Her breathing was nothing else but a series of gasps right before she started laughing cynically, a strange deranged kind of laughter.

Rick turned around, anger filling his entire being.

"Who I AM… WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

Finally she could breathe in some air properly… she got here right in the nick of time… for once something went right. She quickly reached for her flask… but it wasn't there because these were not her familiar set of clothes…

"Shit…"

Now she had a raging Rick to put up with… this was just… yay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimension C137**

 **Garage - face to face with a mad, suicidal, crappy Rick...**

"What in the… is happening here?"

The entire moment took an anticlimactic turn as a voice interrupted their little fight. Rikki turned her head slightly towards a dumbfounded Jerry.

"Shit… you left the garage door opened, you dipshit." As she walked towards the button that activated or deactivated the movement of the huge door, she flipped the still stunned Jerry off. "Nothing to see here."

The safety of a pistol being released echoed and she couldn't do anything else but roll her eyes.

"Pathetic little pieces of shit… I just fucking SAVED YOUR ASS!" She yelled at Rick annoyed, her hand gesticulating anemically in the general direction of the broken device on the table.

"More like saved your own! What would stop you now from killing me to get rid of a headache when the effects of the synchronizer die out?"

A groan of exasperation escaped her lips.

"Because I am tired… it's been a long couple of years… soooo… le's just forget about alllll thiiis shiiit… and go to sleep in my case… fuck yourself in the asshole in your case."

"Why are you still annoying me, then? Just fuck off."  
"I would… but then you could go 'bye bye' and take an infinite of Ricks with you 'bye bye'… me including sooo… no 'bye bye', bitch, you are stuck with me."

Rick was clearly shaken, a bit too out of it to be trusted with a firearm… this might turn bad… real bad...

Just as she was checking around for anything to retaliate with, Rick's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he went to the ground like a bag of potatoes, ending face first with a 'tud', his body then sliding to the side.

"The shit you've been drinking, Rick… I was actually wondering when it would kick in…"

She lazily walked to his desk and, as 90 % of the Ricks would have, she found his stash of booze in there. After taking a few sips from one of the bottles, the woman gathered the necessary interest to go, grab Rick around his shoulders and pull him through the door towards the kitchen. Hopefully, she'd reach his bedroom without meeting face to face with any of his family members, too bad that as soon as she reached the kitchen she heard a plate cracking. Another groan of irritation escaped her as she dropped Rick to the ground and turned around.

"Heeeelllloooowww… I guess."

At the sink, a stunned version of what looked like her son, who she knew, from the surveillances she'd been making, as Beth, stared at her with a mix of feelings close to panic and exactly at the border of disorientation.

"Yeah… don't mind me, Beth… I am here… to have a li-little talk with your father… if you hear anything slightly out of the ordinary." By this point, she returned to carrying the man towards his room. "Take the kids and go to Canada… "

She sighed in relief just as soon as she closed the door to the small room behind her. She pulled the man onto his cot. She made sure she settled his head in such a way that he doesn't choke on his vomit were for such an event to happen.

What now?

She should go… but what if this douche wakes up and tries that shit again… she could just watch him from her lab… but…

Her eyes fixed on the blueprints and notes scattered along the walls.

Well… she could… she shouldn't… she'd hate if some Rick started fucking with her shit… Wait a minute… THEY ALREADY DID.

If more out of revenge or not, Rikki started searching through the drawers in the room picking up anything remotely looking like something sciencey. She soon found a handful of zip ties… of course, Rick would have like 5 dozens of zip ties.

A smile started growing on her lips. She quickly grabbed all of them throwing them onto the bed next to the man.

It was odd to wake up in his room for once. He somehow expected to be in some run downed bar in some odd corner of the universe, or at least next to the toilet in a pool of his own vomit. It was quite the feat that he managed to get to bed last night were for him to judge by the crippling headache he's feeling.

Attempting to move a little, he realized something was stopping him from the elbow down… also, he couldn't move his legs. Pushing his body up into a sitting position, he managed to see around his limbs the black shiny ties. Are those zip ties along his arms?

Now looking around he could see a small humming shadow by the side of his desk. Was she searching through his shit?

' _But then we taste it, we got to have it  
We have no control  
Where is the love, the kind we dream of  
The kind that makes us young'_

Hmm… Chaos Chaos… One of their best songs… Wait a minute… that blue hair… that form… those hips… That must be it… huh… that would explain why he was in his bedroom... kind of.

"It's been quite a kinky night, huh? Why are you looking through my stuff?"

"Kinky… you could call it that."

The woman's hand was rummaging deep within his desk, retrieving a strange looking collar from it.

"What, the fuck, are you still here for? Didn't I pay you fully or something? Or did I pay you for more?"

When the woman got closer he managed to take a glimpse of the thing in her hand. It was a dog shock collar.

He can still remember Ruffles or Snuffles barking for the entire day torturing most of the household's members. He's been telling Jerry not to buy that piss ass collar because it's purpose is to shut up bigger dogs… he was forced in the end to change it for smaller intensities and frequencies to shock the white creature, only for its fur to catch fire and for the collar to be discarded for good.

A smile grew on his lips at the sight of the collar.

"I'll take the 'I paid for more', then….Good idea… it didn't strike me 'till now… should prove fun, maybe I'll throw a few more blemflarcks your way."

"What are you talking about?"

He stayed there quite docile, even allowing her room to put the thing on.

Rikki leaned her hand by his body onto the bed, her eyes trying to grab any kind of sign that could clear what the man was talking about.

"Whatcha doin? Why am I s-still in ma clothes?"

Her eyes squinted at the comment… aaaaaand it hit her.

"You think I am some kind of a hooker… maybe a shape shifter of some kind, doncha? Of course, you do…"

With a sigh, she returned to rummaging through his stuff.

"Welll… yeah… hmm… did I pay for role-playing… I usually find that crap but shiiittt… I don't know what I had last night. Wh-whatever… let's get this over with, Rikki. I am getting kinda, you know… hard here."

"You know who I am… "It wasn't a question it was Rikki's realization process finalizing.

"You can stop with the role-playing if you didn't catch my drift here… I thought you'd get what I want by now, I've been hiring your ass for weeks."

"For weeks? I thought…"

Wasn't she supposed to be the only Rikki… shit… even if she wasn't to discover interdimensional travel… that didn't mean some sick Rick couldn't just take her on a trip… "Motherfuckers…"

"What you ta-talking about? Know what… let's just make it a quicky… you lost my interest here."

"Hmm…"

"Why are you still fucking around wi-with my stuff?!

"Because I can."

"You little bitch… untie ME!"

The scream at the end made the light on the collar fire up.

"That was a warning, Rick… I'd keep quiet from this point on in your place."

"Well, you aren't in my FUCKINGGGgggg…"

As soon as the collar released the shock through the small cylindrical metal objects that were poking at the man's neck, Rick straightened almost unnaturally, all of his muscles contracting at once.

While Rick wriggled in pain the woman's body shook from a complete other cause. She actually broke into a hysterical laughter at the image in front of her.

"WHAT YOU'RE LAUGHING AT…" He stopped himself mid-sentence as the light started flickering once again.

"Trust me… from where I am sitting… this is hilarious."

"Fucking bitch."

He screamed whisper towards her as he started wiggling on his spot, desperate to untie himself. His face turned fiery red from the boiling, murderous rage he was nurturing right now towards the woman.

"Found it."

That is when the woman pulled from the desk a small remote.

"Shit."

Her hand also grabbed a small, empty spray bottle, filling it up with the liquid from one of his whiskey bottles. She walked towards him, laying one knee onto the cot, shifting the mattress under her weight. Her hand grabbed his chin but he moved away from her touch, narrowing his glare at her.

"Don't be a bad Rick now." SHE FUCKING SPRAYED HIM LIKE A FUCKING DUMB ANIMAL! "We wouldn't like that."

"Fucking bitch!"

And now her hand raised the small remote in front of his eyes, her thumb gently pressing one of the buttons. His eyes widened as the collar electrocuted him again.

"Agghhhh…"

"Shhh… we don't want that again, now, do we?"  
"What the fuck do you want?"

"I am making sure you'll answer my questions… I know you Ricks… you've been a pain in my ass from day one."

"In your ass and anywhere else,baby…." Spray. "STOP THaaa…ugh…" Lights.

She was annoyingly smug over him and he hated it.

"What is this about you knowing other Rikkis?"

"You are insane and quite frankly stupid if you think I'lLAAAAghhhhh!" She pressed the button with quite a lot of satisfaction, indulging herself in the face of the man's inability to play by her rules.

He was already breathing quite hard from the strain on his neck's muscles.

"Damn… I am soooooo going to enjoy skinning you." Spray."JESUSsssAGGGHHHHH!" This time it was the collar shocking him.

He was RAGING like he never did before. He's never been this humiliated in his entire life.

"Now are you going to cooperate?"

… spray…

"FUCKING FINE!" The lights on the collar once again blinked to his horror. "Yeah… duh… there is an entire whore house on the citadel for the Ricks that have that fancy plus some other spots where Rikkis work… at tech especially… you are quite diligent bitches."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah… what? Did you think you were like the only woman Rick or some bullshit like that? Infinite dimension… know what I mean?"

"One of you, Ricks captured me… because he was curious of my existence…"

"Well… wait… how did you get here?"

"Portal Gun."

"You are one of a couple of dozens with a portal gun… also that Rick if he didn't know of your existence was a crap Rick. You are like… I don't know… exclusive… only the Rickest Ricks… the council and some other have access to your kind."

What the fuck was she hearing right now?

"By the way… You are going to be hunted like hell… the first female Rick with a portal gun almost destroyed the council… that's why you are all THAT exclusive."

This was it… they went too far!

Getting off Rick's bed she turned her back at him, unwilling to show him the way her thoughts reflected on her face. She started thumbing the small remote in her hands until she started building up a plan in her mind.

"What?! Too much for your little brain?"

She turned around suddenly, murder in her eyes. Raising her right hand with the piece of plastic in it at him she pressed the button there as hard as she could, almost feeling as if her finger could go through the thing.

"AghhhhhhH!" Throwing the small remote onto the man, the woman stuffed her hands into her coat's pockets, leaving the room in quite a rush.

Someone from his family will get him untied and he is too worked out right now to think about suicide anymore… for sure she hasn't made a friend today, knowing Ricks and she was one of them he'll look for her to the ends of the infinite and beyond just to get his revenge… that is what she'd do.

Beth was staying right outside of the room, staring now at the woman.

"Who… who are you?"

"A castrated Rick… by the way… go untie your motherfucking father…." And with that, she pulled her portal gun out of her pocket and left that dimension back for her own.

 **Dimension F-786Back into her own kitchen.**

 **Back into her own kitchen.**

All the lights were out in her old house. It's been quite a while, judging from the time pointed out by the clock on the wall it was 4 AM… so at least a day passed if the two dimensions had a similar timescale.

She walked to one of the bedrooms upstairs, to August's old bedroom more exactly.

Once she crashed over the dusty bed sheets she fell asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I realised I have made Marny kind of immortal... she kinda didn't age... fixed it... sorry... this story is just kind of written during my courses breaks so there is no second check oor anything... it's kinda something I do for the shits and giggles...**

 **Dimension C-137**

"Uhhh… dad?"

"Just untie me, Beth… and don't ask…"

"I-i-i… ok…"

The woman turned around back to the kitchen, so she could grab a pair of scissors.

"I know you said I shouldn't…"

"Ughh… just untie me… and don't worry about… what you saw…"

"Dad… I… I am not sure… I don't think it is safe to bring such shady people in the house…"

"I don't… they just get in on their own."

Beth managed to cut the ties around his arms.

"Dad… you know what I mean…"

"As she put it… the woman is a version of me from another dimension… she won't hurt anyone… just for fun, you know… she's as rational as a woman could."

"What?"

"Don't worry, sweetie… I will fix this."

Beth relaxed almost instantly under the warm caress Rick's hand gave to her hair.

"Ok, dad… "

"Ok… "

Grabbing his portal gun, the man was gone before his daughter could gather all the zip ties scattered all over the bed.

 **Dimension F-786**

 **August's bedroom.**

"Grandma? What in the actual… DAD! I found her!"

One small eyelid barely peeled open only to see August carrying a heavy looking handbag leaning against the door frame.

"MOM!" Now Bertrand rushed inside, breathing erratic as he bends down, leaning on his knees, panting, in front of the bed. "MOM! Where have you been!? I thought… GOD DAMN IT, MOM! YOU DON'T JUST COME IN SCREAM AT ME FOR …" Bertrand shut his mouth as soon as the woman turned around on the bed, pulling the covers over her head.

"I had a long night, Bert… and I really need… a shut eye…"

"Mom… August came to visit."

"Oh-no… don't mind me… "August finally spoke with a bored tone in his voice.

The woman rose from the bed, more because of her work than the two men bugging her…Rikki knew very well that she has quite a lot to do… fix the Rick problem… maybe she'll rest later… when she'll finally DIE.

"Fine."

No other words were exchanged as she left for the kitchen… something to eat… should be perfect.

 **Dimension ?**

 **Rick Citadel**

"Yes, I FUCKING KNOW that I don't usually grace your presence with my face… but… this is a situation that… concerns all of us. A rogue Rikki came to me."

All the Rick's around started mumbling as the council members started exchanging short messages.

"The only Rogue Rikki right now that can prove problematic is already taken into account."

"Who do you think you are fucking with? She already told me she escaped you, you use-useless asswipes. And because of you, she knows everything of this crap house of a Rick Citadel."

The council instantly exchanged an all knowing look before one of them rose from his seat.

"Commence procedure 1.43 In case of emergency…"

 **Dimension F-786**

 **Back into her own kitchen.**

"Grandma?"

"Oh… hey, Marny… what's up?" Rikki was instantly taken aback by the "little girl". She was almost her height now. At least she kept the same kind of lanky, curve less form. She was the exact opposite of her brother, shy looking, kind of dorky, acne and everything puberty hits you besides what it would be best emanating from her every pore. Her brown hair now was shorter, in a somewhat attempt at a bob... a very curly bob. Her skirt was replaced with a tight pair of jeans but the yellow shirt was almost the same.

"Want me to make you some of this shit or something?"

"I see you are just as weird as I remember you, grandma."

The woman's eyes widened at the gentle smile her niece offered her despite the quite strange comment she offered. She sighed before smiling back.

"Yeah… I've been called out upon my colorful vocabulary since I was your age."

"I used to think I should be more like yo…"

"FUCK NO! … I mean no… don't ever copy me on anything, Marny… it will be better that way." She's witness quite a couple of dimensions in which Marny's counterparts, mostly Mortys, after following after their grandfather, fucked up their life or worse… her Marny doesn't need that.

"B-But you are so smart… father always speaks so nice of you… and you are my grandma."

Rikki could only sigh, her hand extended towards the girl, the fingers getting lost in the wild mane of brown hair.

"I guess I haven't been the best example… I never did care to… "Maybe there was more than the fucking waves that kept this inter-dimensional connection between the Ricks and Mortys?

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Bert?"

"I am sorry… I just didn't know what happened to you…"

"I almost died…" She took another bite from her scrambled eggs, chewing it placidly. Her hand was still scratching Marny's scalp.

Bert tried to say something before shaking his head.

"Like always… shit… mom…" Another sigh followed. The woman was actually getting quite irritated by this.

"Just spit it out, Bert."

"I haven't seen you in 8 years… I am trying to find a way to apologize… it's harder than I thought."

"Apologize?"

"For the rehab thing and everything… for driving you away… I missed you like hell… I-i-i…"

"What? Now you are going to say that you love me or something… that you thank me for being your mother? Just cut out the mushy parts and skip to what you want."

"Mom."

Now it was her time to sigh.

"Dad? Is there anything slightly comestible in here?!"

In their discussion, Rikki didn't observe August entering the house. The boy was half stuck inside the fridge, picking at the food there.

"I told you I changed the alimentation… we are trying to eat something healthier."

"Whatever." The boy grabbed his phone making his way towards the exit from the house.

"Yeah… dude… let's go to a Mc. or something… I am starving. No… at my dad's… well, you see this crazy relative that I have…"

His voice was cut by the entrance door closing.

"I am sorry about August… since he's…"

"He was a penis brain since I've known him… he still must be mad at me for making him impotent."

"WHAT?"

"It was just for a night… he asked for something to enlarge his pe…"

"Mom… "

"What?"

"I have a few friends of August's to call… This is going to be so much fun." Under her hand, Rikki could see the evil look that appeared on Marny's features.

"Mom?"

"Hmm… that is not that bad… I could tell you of that time in which August convinced me to get him this alien sex toy which turned out to be an incubator…"

"MOM!"

"Fine.. whatever…"

"NO-NO-NO… NOT that…"

Bert was taking a few scared steps back towards the two girls at the table, his eyes pointed towards the living room. Rikki twisted in her chair so she could take a peek…

"Shit."

4 or 5 Ricks were just teleporting inside the living room.

"Shit-shit-shit… I was never here." She grabbed her own portal gun just as a Rick came into the kitchen.

"FREEZE IN THE NAME OF THE RICK COUNCIL!"

"Fuck your council!"

In that instance, Rikki shot her portal gun towards that Rick making him jump sideways as she rushed for the greenish wavy form. She was gone before that Rick could manage to get back on his feet… too bad some other Ricks came rushing in. There were at least 4 Ricks after her judging from the barrage of insults following her down.

It seemed like the random coordinates she inputted brought them into an Amazon Forest like place, forcing her to run through thick roots, past thick trees, and through dense bushes. Quite some cuts and bruises made their place across her body and face.

"Motherfuckers!"

She quickly pulled the sleeve of her white coat up, revealing under it several strangely shaped watches. After pressing a few buttons from one of them, the familiar drones started teleporting around her.

"Deploy transmission tracker." One of the Ricks screamed.

And so the fucking drones stopped on their spot, simply floating dumbly… the motherfuckers hacked into her shit! She growled in annoyance as she grabbed a random gun she kept in her coat. Without paying much attention she continued running while shooting behind her.

She was lucky to meet face to face with a cliff… she jumped off of it without even blinking, shooting a portal right underneath her. There was a small waterfall right next to them that damp her clothes and hair, the water slipping through the portal as well towards the other side. The Ricks, besides one who fell after her, stopped at the edge of the cliff.

Rikki landed hard onto her back, a whimper of pain escaping her lips just as soon as the Rick that followed her fell onto her. His elbow hitting her squarely in her nose, making it bleed. The other elbow struck back right into one of her breasts… not going to describe where his feet landed.

In her excruciating trashing, the man managed to turn around, his hands pinning her to the ground.

"GOT YOU, BITCH!" As he spoke a tiny line of saliva slipped through his lips sticking to her right cheek. She followed suit, spitting right into his left eye. His reflexive movement was enough for her to land a knee right between his feet. It wasn't fair but she loved the move. Rikki managed to push him off of her and rise from the ground only for his hand to grab her by her ankle. She went down hard enough to be sure that she broke her nose.

"Motherfucker."

Now she was mad. Before the man could pin her down once again, she grabbed her pistol from her coat. Turning around as quickly as she could she blew the man's head off in one simple laser shot. The body above her spastically moved alike a beheaded chicken, spilling blood all over her.

She managed to move away from the corpse, getting to her legs, her breath hitched in her throat.

If she could, she'd had avoided killing a Rick… This will prove problematic… shit… The other Ricks will want her even more now…

"GOD DAMN IT!" She threw her gun at the corpse in frustration. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

Her index finger and thumb came to the bridge of her nose, massaging it… in an attempt to settle it back into place.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" And it was in place now.

She walked towards the dead Rick to search his coat for his flask… she needed something to drink right now.

"Ok… I am tired of this shit." She emptied the flask before throwing it to the ground to continue her search of the still twitching corpse.

She managed to find his portal gun. With one of the screwdrivers from her coat, she opened it up, grabbing the small crystal inside. After pulling her own portal gun apart she managed to download the last coordinates into her own. Now she can go to the damned Citadel of Dorks… motherfuckers.

Before actually creating a portal she took a long glance at her attire…A deep and annoyed sigh escaped her lips before she took off her coat, grabbing from it the most necessary of things. Then she ripped her blouse in front of her chest, revealing the not so ample bosom that she adorned, and above her belly bottom, so her toned stomach can be on display. This should make her fit in with the other… Rikkis. With the tore rip of fabric, she pulled her hair in a high ponytail, the blue hair hanging by her shoulders in waves.

This didn't just annoy her… it made her feel inferior… which was appalling.

She finally created the portal.

 **Dimension ?**

 **The citadel of asswipes.**

She found the brothel quite easily. It was the most cliché thing she has seen in her lifetime. Pink neon lights adorn the exterior, inside red velvet sits, poles with random half naked women or men… Ricks… rubbing it… the Rikkis were her main focus but there were others… some red heads… even some Beths. Mortys … huh? The description of the place did say "Anything a Rick wants in here." Mortys? Sick… that was… sick…. Even for Ricks…

Rikki managed to push her way to the bar in the place…

Wait was that a Giraffe? Concentrate Rikki… Why a Giraffe?

She shook her head as she managed to pin point the Ricktender there. Taking a look around she could see several Rikki baristas moving with drinks from Rick to Rick but no Rick actually working anything else but as a pleasure dealer (maybe these Ricks were just bored or something, not actually working). The Ricktender must be the owner or something.

"You must be the new Rikki I asked for… The fucking D-45 send you here to annoy me, didn't he?"

One of her eyebrows quirked up.

"The booking for a MILF was weeks ago… "

MILF?… Motherfucker… Rikki had to bite down at the way that Rick took her in, scrutinizing her up and down with a clinical eye as he wiped a glass with a dark looking towel. "I am going to be straight with you on only one thing… you are pretty fine for a Rikki in her 60s, if you play your cards right you might have a good time in here... btw those stretch mark could actually be something some of the Ricks like, so expose them as much as possible… make them remember of the older times."

She would have responded were not for the sudden rough squeeze around her buttocks. Turning her head she could see a Rick throwing her a smug smile.

"Hey, baby, haven't seen a nibuuurpce worked out Rikki 'round here f-for a while."

"Yeah… Rick C -998 was… you know… some Rick blew off some steam… shit happens."

"Yeah… but I had her booked in… I want a refund or a free night with this one."

"I only get a part of the money, buddy… you need to make that deal with… what dimension you from?"

"Man! That is not fucking fair… I paid good money…" Rikki was lucky with that Rick's interruption.

"That is how business goes 'round here, buddy."

"Fuck me, pal!"

"Oh no… I am not here for that… fuck her… as long as you pay I can even direct you to some Ricks."

"You know what I fu-fucking meant… ugh… fine… come on."

Suddenly Rikki found herself being pulled by that Rick. He was clearly familiar with the place as he pulled her towards a skimpily dressed Rikki, wearing a red lace, elegant underwear, her blue hair dyed at the ends a bright red similar to her clothing.

"Book me in for the night…. And quickly. Put it on my tab. Rick A 34-Z 7."

"Of course… Hmm…" That Rikki had a dumb looking smile plastered on her face that slightly trembled at the sight of our girl. At the sight of her angry glare and raised eyebrow more precise. She gulped in before grabbing a small device from a table nearby.

"Let me just check the dimension she's from."

She gently grabbed Rikki's hand, her eyes scrutinizing her wrist. Suddenly, full of panic her eyes rose from her hand to Rikki's eyes. The woman's eyebrow, almost unnaturally, flipped up even higher.

That Rikki pressed a small button on the device, a tiny needle poking out of it. She directed it towards Rikki's wrist but before the woman could pull her hand away, that Rikk actually stuck the device into her own thumb.

"Ok… everything seems fine. I will direct her to a room, make the necessary arrangements and call you on the pager you received at the entrance."

"I want her now… I am losing my patience… I don' give a shi…"

"These are the rules with new Rikkis, A 34-Z 7… If you'd like some STDs or have STDs we have some special… "

"No-no-no…Fucking fine… I will go grab a drink or so-something… don't fucking take *burp* long."

That dumb smile was still all over the woman's face as she started pulling Rikki towards a back room. As soon as the door closed behind them that smile disappeared, replaced by a calculated one.

"Ok… if you take your leave now… you should be ok… in room 56 Rick D 45 fell asleep… he should be out for a couple of hours… days… use his portal gun and leave."

"Huh?"

"I helped the last Rikki out of here… they won't come after you… I will drug A 34 Z 7 hard enough for him to think that he killed you… it's easy… "

"Wow… stop right there, girl."

"Unlike most of us here, you have a family back there…trust me… it will be ok… what do they have on you?"

"Nothing… I am here just for the shits and giggles."

"What?"

She isn't going to trust even herself with the truth… she knows that if push comes to shove she'd fucking step all over herself. If she has to fuck a Rick to keep her cover, she will fuck a Rick… should prove fun.

"You don't understand… it's not what you think it is…" Suddenly the dumb smile was back as soon as the door behind them opened wide.

"Hmm… I had a feeling she was fucking me over." A Rick came through the door, a small remote in his hand. "Rule numero uno, dear… you don't stab a Rick from behind… just do it between his eyes… it's better… surer."Taking a closer look at his black penguin attire, Rikki realized this is the Ricktender. "Rule numero 2… never make a client wait." He threw a key in Rikki's general direction before walking towards the red haired Rikki. "If those rules aren't followed… I am a Rick that quite enjoys Falling skies." He grabbed the woman by her shoulder turning her around in a quick swift movement, revealing to her back a thin metal line that Rikki overlooked, the wire there pierced through the skin right to the nervous system. "She used to be a ROGUE… if you don't particularly enjoy a neuronal overwrite… be a good girl and go to room 32… and do your job. Afterward we'll nicely incorporate you into the system."

Shit… this Rick isn't to mess with. Rikki nodded… she'll play the sheep role for a while… and walked back into the place towards the bar where A 34 Z 7 was waiting.

"I see you got a key… let's go… I was getting bored."

 **Dimension ?**

 **Fun place on the Citadel of Ricks**

"C-137 If this is your way of getting a freebie night…"

"Come on A-34… you know me…"

"Yeah… that's the problem… I've done it, too."

"Yeah… I guess it would have been…"

"Ri-rick… what are we-we doing here?

"I told you, Morty… I am going to make you a mbuuurpan…"

"RICK!"

"Yeah… it's a personal business… we'll be outta here before you jerk off for the night."

"I brought my Morty here once…. Didn't speak with me for a month… couldn't even look me in the eyes."

Both Ricks started laughing as they pushed open the doors to the brothel.

"Ok… I told her of the existence of this place… judging from what I'd do… her pride and mostly curiosity will make her come here."

"Yup… that is how we capture several Rogue Rikkis, 'till now. They make me feel sorry for myself, dumb bitches."

"Rogue Rikkis?" Morty's eyes stopped over the couple of half naked Rikkis and Beths walking through the place. "Oh-oh geeze… OH NO." The boy pulled his shirt over his head. "Grosse GROOOSSSEEE!"

"Wo-WO-WO… What's the matter with your Morty?" A-34 asked a smug, amused look tainting his features.

Meanwhile a random Rikki and a Beth both dressed into a see through black tight catsuit made their ways towards the group.

"Would we be to your tastes?"

"I will take the Beth."

"Wow… dude… incest much… with my sweetie?"

"In my dimension, I had a son… so she's just the spitting image of my ex-wife… see you after lunch… let's go, love."

"Damn…"

"Oh my god!"

"What is it now, Morty?!"

"She looks just li-like you!"

"Well, duh-doy… infinite realities mean that in some of them I ended up a woman, Morty… I thought kids were supposed to love their grandparents…"

"Of course they are." The woman kneed in front of Morty one of her hands pulling the shirt down. As soon as the boy laid his eyes onto her chest, at her hardened nipples, he threw his head behind, falling on to his butt as he did his best to get away.

"OH GEEZE… NO! It's grooossseee! GOD! NO JUSST NO!"

Rick chuckled under his breath.

The woman was now targeting Rick himself. He shrugged, before capturing her by her waist.

"Oh-man, Rick… this is weird."

"Don't judge, Morty."

"You always tell me to n-not judge… but… you are going to… your-yourself. I mean…"

Rick had a thoughtful look on his face before taking another glance at the seductive female self.

"So what, Morty? I've done weirder… I me-mean… look there… that-s a girbuuurpaffe."

He let the alluring perfectly shaped waist go before walking towards his nephew.

"Listen to me… to get that piss of shit that tied me last night… we need to blend. That's what I am doing. For all, I know this Rikki is the bitch that did that… Are you?"

"I am if you want me to."

"She's not… but that doesn't matter… Through her, I can get that one. I will talk to you after lunch. Try to not make too much noise. " And with that his hand was once again on to the woman, slid lower, his face filling with anticipation. "Are you into… rougher stuff, doll?"

"I am into anything."

"Yeah… good."

"Oh GOD! OH GEEZE… IS THAT SUMMER?!"

"Shit… gotta take care of Morty… Go catch a room or something."

 **Dimension ?**

Piece **of shit… in a room with an idiot Rick.**

"Yeah… tighter!" She quickly added the round mouthpiece to the set of bondages this Rick was into. She wouldn't have ever guessed everything could be this easy with this idiot. Her hand tightened onto the whip with a sadistic pleasure… The fact that he'd take pleasure in this kind of took the will right out of her.

"Dumb." She threw the whip right onto the tied up Rick. "To be honest with you… if I have to tie up another Rick for this week… I will go fucking insane." She sat on the round bed, the dark purple velvet sheets flowing around her bare thighs as she grabbed the discarded coat from the ground.

Rick, from behind her, started mumbling in disagreement.

"You should have waited for the check up… I don't have any STD from what I know but… I neither work nor will work here in the near future. Next time be a little more patient. I know it's something hard for Ricks." She managed to find his portal gun and flask in the pockets of the coat. She took a long swig from the thing. This Rick was into the more alien stuff… she didn't care much as long as it numbed her. "But… it might save you one day."

"She got up to her feet. The only mirror in the room captured her entire form in its reflection. She was bare chest, her slightly floppy breast in full view, her black simple underwear hiding her. She shrugged before grabbing her blue, ripped shirt. She should stay in her undies… she doesn't need the Ricktender on her tail.

 **Dimension ?**

 **Yeah…** mamasita **!**

"How about a little interdimensional sandwich, Rick?"

"Hmm… if you can add a Rick too and make it a small gang-bang? That would be something. And you pull that giraffe in here too… may-maybe even…"

"Right now, 3 rooms down it seem there is another client with a Rikki. I will go bring them in here. The giraffe is booked for another 2 days… sorry."

"Meh… bring those two then… maybe add a couple of redheads, too. Bring a paddle too!"

 **Dimension ?**

 **Same…**

Rikki was searching through the place when another, quite naked, Rikki came to her.

"Oh… you are done already? Must have been a slower day for Rick."

"Umm… yeah."

"Well… I've got quite an insatiable one… he kind of wants a gang bang, but I am not really into it, today… maybe if I bring you in there and I manage to get that stupid giraffe… he'll be ok. Go before me, I will be there in five… two rooms down on the right. Thx."

Shit… She rolled her eyes… she was going in that general direction… So she pretended she was walking towards there until that Rikki turned the corner, at which point she simply passed by the room she pointed out. She wasn't going to entertain a Rick... she'd have to tie this one up too and be done with it… waste of fucking time.

"HEY YOU!... I AM ACTUALLY… buuuurp… actu-actually not into that giraffe… let's just finish this, Morty is surely going nuts on his own."

She tried to just keep on moving, but Rick grabbed her by her waist and pulled her inside the dimly lit room.

She'll just have to tie this one up, too.

"Oh… you are not the one that I had… doesn't matter… you are all mostly the same… hmm… you are a little rougher around the edges."

Her eyebrow spiked up. What was it with all the Ricks calling her out on her fucking body?! She walked towards the similar cupboard she found the bindings in the last room.

"Umm… no, I am not into that… now. I had this… know what… it doesn't matter… just… you know."

She escaped a small yelp as the man grabbed her and threw her onto the bed.

"Because of one of your dimensional counterparts, I kind of want to play the dominator onto you."

Oh… no… this must be the zip ties Rick. She kind of knew that was going to bite her in the ass… As Rick turned her onto her fours she realized just how literally that situation was going to bite her in the ass.

"Know what?" She turned herself back onto her back, her hand shooting up to his neck before pushing him towards her. "I am a rough Rikki as you've put it… "She turned them around, now capturing his hips with her legs as she pushed him into the mattress with her hand. "And I am not changing that for some half wiped ass of a Rick… hear me?"

Rick was actually looking as if he enjoyed it all.

"Let's do it like on animal planet, then!"

"Ugghh… I am the one that tied you up with zip ties… let's just fight it out now… see who wins and skip, skip, skip… I am BOOOORED!" As she spoke she managed to get off the bed. Walking towards his coat, Rick jumped from the warm covers, but before he managed to do anything, she turned quickly towards him with a gun between her fingers.

"You seem like the only decent Rick with whom to talk to… don't waste my time… "

"You are not stupid enough to pull that trigger in the Rick Citadel." The man growled in annoyance before pressing on, to capture her wrist.

She shot the gun right to the side of his cheek; burning the skin there slightly and making him jump back in surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I am trying to cut down on a Rick dead a day… don't push it!"

"Shit… aren't you fun at parties?"

"You know how it is… for a woman, marriage takes all the fun out… also, the constant hunt and the prospect of slavery or dead can do that to a person. One good thing out of all of this is that you stupid Ricks brought me back to my Bert… fact that gave me a reason to kill you all fucks! So don't fucK-ing Push IT!"

"Yeah… whatever you are saying…"

Rikki registered a couple of hurried footsteps behind her. The Rikki that pointed her towards this place must have returned and witnessing this scene, she made a quick escape.

"Yay." She turned around, using her portal gun to create a portal. Before she could jump in that Rick jumped after her.

Both of them ended up wherever she teleported them… 'Should be fun killing C-137' Rikki thought.


	5. Chapter 5

She continued running, her lanky firm feet were taking her aimlessly through the new landscapes. She couldn't see much… the wind was hard on her bare skin. As the chasing continued, the place surrounding her became more and more clearer… she was hardly taken aback by the fact that they were actually on a… floating… island… the mist surrounding them being composed of the thick layers of clouds through which the piece of flying earth passed through.

"THERE IS NOWHERE YOU CAN RUN!" Rick's voice boomed behind her as he followed her down.

"SAYS THE ONE THAT DOESN'T HAVE A FUCKING PORTAL GUN!" The retaliation followed.

They continued their circles around the tiny accessible earth alike a child's game until Rick stopped with a growl, grabbed a random rock from the ground and send it flying towards the woman. She managed to dodge it at the last second, but that time frame in which she was slowed down was just enough for the man to make one long leap and capture her by her shoulders, both of them tumbling to the ground, the woman on top, his arms around hers, keeping them tied to her chest as she thrashed her legs around, desperate to get a god leverage.

"FUCKING, BITCH! I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING to skin you FUCKING ALIVE!"

"UGGGGHHHHH!"

They started rolling through the ground, each one of them doing their damned best to get the other one incapacitated…

As much as smart they were neither of them observed the cliff that was closing in until their bodies went tumbling down. Luckily Rikki managed to grab a random root that outgrew the earth it was offered as space and it hung loosely from it into the air. She almost screamed in protest as the spikes coming from the root embedded themselves into her thin, sensitive skin. To top it all… 70 kg of a masculine version of her were hanging by her waist.

"Ddddd-do-don't fucking dare let go."

"Yeaahhhh… ughh…" Her face contorted in pain as she managed to grab that same root with her other hand. "My palms are getting numb… these shits must have some kind of a venom or something."

"Dammit!… let me-get… woooow…" As soon as she felt the man shift over her frame, Rikki let one of her hands hang away from the root. "What THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"We both know that you've already checked me for the portal gun aaaaaand that I lost it topside… if you get up… you'll just let me die… the reverse is just as valid too so you won't call me a hypocrite."

"S-s-so… what do you plan we do?"

"Die like the two motherfuckers that we are, because we can't cooperate for shit."

"That is just retarded."

"Well… there is a thin line between genius and insanity, and you know it just as I do, Rick, that we've loooooooong since passed it, shit on it and buried it waaaaaaay back… "

Her Index finger straightened, her hand almost slipping from the thick dark piece of plant, the thorns stuck in her palm being the almost only thing still keeping the two suspended.

"I AM NOT FUCKING DYING LIKE THIS!"

"Fine by me if you do."

" Fucking FINE… If I swear I won't let you fall, will you let me climb up!?"

"Like you have any kind of word, Rick… You can't fucking lie TO yourself!"

"I-i-i-I… shit… I AM NOT LETTING MY FUCKING BETH DOWN LIKE THIS! Is this what you wanted to hear? I HAVE MY OWN FUCKING BETH AND MORTY AND SUMMER… EVEN THAT BALL SACK FACE OF A JERRY… to fucking come back to!"

Rikki turned her face towards the man, her eyes picking up almost instantly the forming tears in the corner of the man's wide, unbelieving eyes. She could feel her own tears making their way up…

Before sighing deeply, she tightened her grip, adding her other hand back into the mix. If he were to let her die… so be it… but at least… at east nothing… it didn't matter…

A deep sigh escaped her lips once again as she felt him pulling himself up her body. As soon as his foot left her shoulder, the root gave away.

She closed her eyes… at least it will be quick her last thought was.

…

…

…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" She opened one of her eyes… The venom in the plant must had numbed her hands quite hard, for she didn't feel his hold on her appendage "I am getting tired here… come on up."

She attempted to raise her other hand but in vain. Rick just growled in annoyance, before bucking his feet into the ground to hoist her up. They both ended up laid on the ground, their backs pressed hard on the grass there, Rick panting from the effort.

"I am too old for this."

"I never thought I'd hear a Rick saying that…" She started panting as well. "If you don't plan to kill me… this pathetic poison will… I can already feel my chest muscles numbing."

Another annoyed growl escaped Rick's lips. The man pushed himself from the ground with a guttural 'God damn' in a musical symphony with a few of his joints snapping loudly. Rikki couldn't move her neck… but she soon heard the familiar noise of a portal being brought into existence.

He was going to let her there… let her die from a simple thing like asphyxiation were for her lungs to die first… or a cardiac arrest were for her heart to fail before her lungs… She took one last deep breath, closed her eyes… right before feeling light weighted… as if floating through the air… she released that breath in a slow, control huff.

This was the end she guessed… the least she could say was that she didn't picture it this calm and silent… she always imagined she was going to go out with a bang, taking with her at least one or two galaxies or something… Opening her eyes she half believed there should be the cliché light taking her but…

"What are you doing?" The only thing she was seeing was the scraped, burned cheek of the man as he was holding her bridal style towards a portal.

"I gave you an antidote… but until your body goes through all of that shit in your veins you'll keep on being useless."

"Just kill me now and stop fucking around, Rick…" He just rolled his eyes. "You are such a dipshit… "

"Takes one to know one."

"Ugh… Taking me to the council?"

Rick scoffed.

"Stop whining… I can't take it anymore. I half want to throw you off the cliff just for you being such a fucking pain in my ass."

"Takes one to know one."

He glared at her, only for the woman to return that same look back at him as if through a distorted mirror.

Walking through the portal, the woman was met with a familiar image before her eyes… that beautiful crappy garage of hers… taking in the details she realized it wasn't hers…

"Why, the fuck, are y-you helping me?"

All of her breath left her lips as Rick simply dropped her to the ground. Shaken she managed to push up on her fours.

"Dumb question."

"Your behavior doesn't explain this bullshit one bit… I wouldn't have helped you! Why would you…"

"You did already, idiot… Could had let me fall…you could had wi-wiggled and make me slip… you could had hit me with your free hand or whatever went through that nut-job of that brain of yours at that moment… but you didn't. I am just returning the favor. For the record… I would have killed you were I to have been in your place." He grabbed from his desk a bottle of vodka. He quickly took a long sip from it before offering the bottle to the woman still sitting on the floor.

Rikki, still kind of unconvinced, simply stared expressionlessly at him. Rick shook his hand, the liquid in the bottle slightly escaping the mouth, now sliding tantalizing down the glassy surface.

"Suit yourself…" Rikki snatched the alcohol before he could take another sip, gulping it in like water. Before she lay back on the ground, the bottle still in a tight grip between her fingers, she flipped the man off.

"I can't particularly put my finger on your motives… fact that annoys the hell out of me." She tried to take another sip, but being in a horizontal position, the gravitation pulled the colorless substance all over her face. "Fuck… "She whispered as she licked her lips.

Rick's unibrow spiked up in one of the corners as he stared at the woman cross-handed. He was still in only his shorts… if anyone entered the garage, Beth mostly, he'd have some explaining to do… but for the moment the woman laid on the ground of his garage was still his only worry… if the pathetic image in front of his eyes could be called a worry.

"What's with you?"

"Adrenaline is dying down… I feel like crap… around two weeks of shit does kind of knock you down… also haven't had a fill for some time… managed to numb it down with alcohol… but we both know that a hard on drug can't be replaced by some piss in a bottle. And the pressure of my own perfectly clear brain isn't the best." For her to speak with a Rick this freely was strange… and, judging from Rick's mixed feelings all shown on his features, the same can be said about him.

Rick nodded in acknowledgment.

"And I was here worrying you were on a Rick killing spree."

"I have better things to do…"

"The 'I am trying to cut it down to A Rick a day' didn't really convey the message."

"If you Ricks wouldn't fucking bug me every chance you got…"

"Yeah… they are a piss of shit in the wrong places most of the times… every time a Rick stubs his toe they come to me to whine… that's what dumb Ricks do…"

"Yeah… but those dumb Ricks don't instantly pee their pants, knock you out and keep you in prison for a week…"

"Well… ye-yeah… if you insist with the fuc*buuuurp*king details… geez… "

"I still don't get what's the big work up with the Rikkis on the Citadel?"  
"For reals?"

"Paint me dumb and call me a Jerry… yeah for reals… I am too fucking tired to answer your patronizing attempts, Rick."

"I was for once serious… You haven't observed the mess you've been making… on your damn own? Fuck me, but you really are dumb in that case. The Ricks just want to cut down on the chaos that you Rikkis create… fuck if I care, in my case it was mostly personal, but some of the Ricks in the Council really jizz their pants when thinking of your fucking asses… in the good and fuck me way both at the same time. Especially taking into account the fact that A Rikki created the Citadel itself... You can imagine…"

"What?"

He had to roll his eyes at her question.

"Come on… can you really picture a Rick putting so much effort into that dump?"

The woman shrugged as she finally managed to shakily push herself up on her butt.

"Fuck… at this point, I can't even believe you are wasting so much time chatting this crap with me."

He shrugged, a thoughtful, faraway look painted on his features.

"Shit… I guess I've been spending too much time with the likes of you."

Rick offered her his hand. She reluctantly grabbed it and used it as leverage to get back fully on her feet.

"I have nothing to gain for capturing you… but I guess having a Rikki indebted to me is quite something… I am not going to waste my time helping you but if you get yourself out of this shit I will happily come to cash in on the fact that I didn't sell you instantly to the council."

"Fuck you, Rick." Despite the insult a fleeting smile painted her features as she shook his hand.

"Laters, bitch."  
She nodded, before grabbing his portal gun and shooting it into the air.

"Peace out, asshole."

Soon enough the air around her changed… the clean, refreshing, alien atmosphere of this world hitting her nostrils and skin almost instantly.

The fucking memories she thought as she started walking through the strange place. It was night so the plants around were lit like a stupid Christmas tree or those crappy pieces of shit of vegetation from Avatar. Her line of thoughts trailed off as she laid her eyes on the familiar village in front of her eyes. Bird World… her always to choose touristic spot. She, unconsciously, smiled as her steps became lighter and quicker.

She knew exactly where she was going and when Bird Person came into her view she sighed in relief.

"Bird Person." Rikki spoke as she opened her arms wide in an anticipative hug. The embrace never came but Bird Person, or the female version of the bird person, gently flapped her wings in clear excitement.

"Rikki. I am pleased to see you." Her inarticulate voice widened the smile Rikki adorned even further.

"You can't believe how HAAAAAA-pppyyyy I am to see you."

"Come in, Rikki. I feel you are troubled."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dimension F-789**

 **Bird World**

It seemed that every time she was paranoid or extra-careful…. It always paid up. The lab she managed to put up under Bird Person's house was a genius move from her part… She turned on the stereo she left there, the deafening rock song from the 90s booming in her ears as she was preparing the device with which she could check the other dimensions. The crystal in C-137's portal gun was just perfect…

Sitting down on a chair there she started spinning on it, as her lips took small gulps from the at least 10 years old whiskey she forgot in the place, waiting for the thing to power up. Old batteries = shit batteries… but she has to do with what she has.

 **Dimension C137**

 **The garage right after she left**

Rick remained there, half cursing the woman's guts to keep his portal gun and half shuffling through his brain desperately trying to remember something he has a deep dumb feeling he forgot.

"Whatever." He shrugged before turning around towards his room to grab some clothes… he'll also need to put up together another fucking portal gun… the third one this week he needs to remake… such a pain in the ass.

 **Dimension ?**

 **Citadel of Ricks – Hot for Rick**

"Rick!... oh-geeze… Rick?!"

"Hey there, sweetheart… "A Beth leaned on her knees in front of the disoriented, lost Morty, a wide smile on her bloody red painted lips, her mascara smudged around one of her eyes, her black lace underwear almost useless, behind her sat the Rick that accompanied them here.

"You must be C-137's Morty…"She spoke as her hand slowly caressed his right cheek gently.

Morty just nodded frantically, his eyes looking anywhere but at his sick version of his mother.

Finally the other Rick, who was sitting by a table lazily leaning by it, settled his attention on Morty.

"Shiiit boy… I heard your Rick left already." Suddenly he started laughing. "Shiiiit…. He forgot you here… Mother*buuuurp*fucker… I guess we'll have another MORTY WHORE HERE, Rick B-8!"

"Wh-what?" The Ricktender calmly made his way towards the group. "Said something A-34?"

"A Rick forgot his Morty here… bet he'll just cash in his free Morty co-coupon tomorrow… you can cash in this one for free, I guess… we have in stock some better Mo*buuurp*rti, I can bet my ass he'll take that one."

"Wha-what?!" By this point Morty has taken several reluctant steps behind.

"Hey, little shit… any unregistered Morty in this dump without a Ri*Buuurp*Rick gets to be mine… these are the rules." The Ricktender almost screamed as he picked up at Morty's attempt at escaping.

Another Morty appeared from behind this Morty. He was wearing the same outfit our boy remembered his Rick wearing whilst they were wandering the dreams of his math teacher, the dark bondage suit. He shuddered to think he'd be forced to wear something like this with the slips and everything.

"My Rick forgot me here, too… it's not that bad… You just gotta relax… and go with the flow." That Morty started rubbing his shoulders which was his cue. It was too fucking similar with… with… Morty closed his eyes and shook his head to stop the memory from resurfacing. He turned around, pushed that Morty away so he could run from the place as fast as he could.

"You happy now? I hhave to throw the girls at him so we don't get our ass done for." Ricktender said a hint of annoyance hidden in his supposedly signature carelessness, as he turned around back towards his bar.

"Woo, noice! … I will get to see the Rogue Rikkis in action… Beth, darling… come on here… have a drink with me and enjoy the show."

 **Dimension C137**

 **His small ass bedroom.**

After he pulled down his usual sweater… Beth must have done the laundry… this one smelled of less alcohol and more flowers… Rick was ready to get those shit he needed for the new generator… He hated Plumsibar Dimension… it was one of the closely checked dimension by the feds but he needed those plasma regulating bulbs… of course he'd waste them in a pathetic attempt at his own demise in a blur of inebriation and high… that is just like him… Well, Da-doy.

He hit his own forehead with the index in middle finger in annoyance before having once again that crappy feeling that he's forgotten something.

"Must be that damned Portal Gun that bitch took with her… this will bug me for the FUCKING entire day… I need those crap bulbs to make another one… shit! How do I get to… FUUUUUCK! I need to call Squanchy or… shit… maybe A-34 or G-65… they still owe me a great one… crap… WHAT THE FUUUUUCK DID I FORGET!?"

"Dad, can I come in?"

"Yeah, Beth." Rick was scratching his chin still trying to find out what was that his brain insisted to torture him with.

The door to his room opened gently, his daughter's head slowly peeking in.

"Have you seen Morty anywhere? We were supposed to visit Jerry's parents…"

"Oh crap." His index and middle finger snapped in acknowledgement of his revelation.

 **Dimension ?**

 **Citadel of Ricks – Hot for Rick**

The boy managed to push through the mass of people in the place before reaching the wide gates. He dashed as fast as he could to them ending up face first into the plushy surface, before ending up on to his butt. Morty started rubbing his face in pain as a Summer nearby screamed in his general direction.

"Pull them, silly! It is written on the right door."

Frantically nodding he followed the instructions but as soon as he heard the hiss sound of the door opening a tight grip around his shoulder pulled him back. Almost alike a crappy sci-fi movie, he was pulled up, his feet moving erratically, dangling above the ground. Turning his head so he could look over his shoulder, his eyes settled on one of the women looking like Rick. She had an expressionless face as she inhumanly strong kept him up with one hand. Another Rikki came from behind her, a piece of rope in one of her hands; she swayed her hip in a slow walk. Her face had the exact same copy paste, carbon copy, expression as the one holding him.

"Wh-what? St-STOP!"He started shuffling under the woman's hold, but the only thing he accomplished were her fingers tightening so hard he escaped a yelp. His hands came to her hand, but she was almost as strong as what he'd imagine a robot would be… What the hell?

As he was certain this was it… his grandfather finally abandoned him... he was at the mercy of, ironically… his grandfather, a portal opened right in front of the woman holding the rope, halting her from her movement. Morty found himself hitting the ground hard, the woman once holding him now twitching on the ground. His shoulder was hurting like hell… he couldn't even move his right arm… but Morty couldn't mope in pain for too long as a hand wrapped around his left arm pulling him through the portal.

 **Dimension C137**

 **The Kitchen… have to save that stupid nephew of mine.**

"Dad?! Did I say something wrong Did something happen to Morty!?"

"No, Beth… I JUST HAVE TO MAKE A FEW God damn calls… Wa*burp*ait a minute here. "He quickly grabbed his phone, his finger tapping through his contact list.

'*Bip*…*Bip*… Hellloow there, Rick here (…)'

"Hmm… need to change this shit…" He found himself mumbling at himself.

'Just KIDDING HA-HA… You just got Ricked. You Reached Rick's voice mail, you know what to do… *bip*'

"Yo-you DIPSHIT, Trying to sell my MORTY! Get me a portal here or I am sooooooo going to kill you. It's C-137 so you know I am FUC*Burp*King serious!"

"Sell MORTY! Dad!?"

"I might have forgotten him in another dimension… and I might have lost my portal gun, too…" He spoke matter-of-factly.

"WHAT! DAD! YOU-you can't just! Oh my GOD!"

"Oh… calm down, Beth… I fixed worse things, if shit comes to shove I have a Morty Coupon."

"What?!"

"Nothing… ju-just let your dad fix this." Rick grabbed his flask, taking a long swig from it.

"Oh my God… my baby boy."

"Geeze… he's having fun, I am sure of it… he's just hunky dory… chill. He'll be happy he doesn't get to be forced to visit those retards you call parents in law… le-me make another call." Beth tried to say something else, but Rick simply raised his index finger in her general direction as he selected another contact.

"Yeah… Bird Person… I need your portal gun… yeah… real quick… got mine stolen… "

Beth simply grabbed the sides of her head with her trembling hands and left towards the kitchen… to her wine stash.

 **Dimension F-789**

 **Bird World**

Rikki was snoring on the chair, half of her body in a clear fight with the other half on the topic of continuing to sit on the chair or on the floor. The bottle was long since emptied, a thin line of spit clinging to her lower lip in an announcement of the fact.

When the device finally booted up and the screen started showing the moving images of her other-dimensional duplicates, the woman snored loudly, almost slipping off the chair but managing to grab herself in the last second by pressing her arms into the table in front of her.

She blinked for several times at the screen to clear away the fuzziness of sleep from her sight. Two of her fingers came to the bridge of her nose, rubbing it. With a sigh, she was finally able to pay attention.

'Just a Rick with his family… and a couple of old people, and a black dude… next… same… next… fucking around in the garage… shit… '

She remembered she was supposed to check on her Bert.

Her right eyebrow reached for the sky as she laid her eyes on her Bert dealing a pack of card to a gang of Ricks. They all suddenly started laughing.

 _"Shit, man… never had this much fun with my Beth."_

 _"Yeah… never had this kind of fun with my mom either. So the feeling is recipro*buuurp*cated."_

 _"Yeah… just like your dad!" Another Rick cheered._

 _"You are not his father… dumb." A grumpier looking Rick grunted… he was clearly unhappy with the hand of cards that he was dealt._

 _"I am still trying to wrap my mind around a woman Rick… 'just like your mom' I will correct myself if the general public demands this."_

 _"Trust me… I never imagined my mom a man… though the way she acts should had given me some help. Coffee anyone?"_

 _The 5 Ricks at the table all nodded, the Rick sitting in front of the Tv shouting a 'Me too' as a Rick checking a strange contraption shook his head in a refusal, his eyes settled in deep thought on what he was working on._

 _"Then let's end this quickly… Four of a kind!" Bert threw his cards in front of him._

 _"DAMMIT."_

 _"COCK SUCKER!"_

 _"UGHHH!"_

 _All the Ricks expressed their displeasure at the men's good hand besides one cocky looking Rick._

 _"Show us your cards, dude."_

 _"He's fucking bluffing."  
"I don't need to bluff like you imbeciles. Royal Flu*burp*uush." He threw his own cards with a mocking hand gesture. "Biatch!" He added as he grabbed his winnings._

 _"Ok… from this point on I am paying in coffee."_

Rikki just had to shake her head, despite the fact that she was relieve to see that those Ricks didn't harm her family. She closed that channel turning back to looking at the Other Ricks.

 _"You finally moved your Bird ass… Geeze… you couldn't have been slower even if you'd tried!"_

 _"I apologize for my tardiness, Rick."_

 _"Shove that up your ass, let's just go."_

The woman just had to continue looking… this was C-137. Taking his portal Gun kind of fucked his plans, huh?

Her eyes rolled of their own volition as she took a glimpse of that brothel on the Rick Citadel… but when Rick entered with a kick into the place, his face expressing everything and anything else but delight and pleasure… she just had to continue watching.

 _'WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MORTY?!'His voice vibrated over the noise in the place._

 _Rick tender made his way towards C-137, with a hand pointing out towards two Rikkis who instantly turned their attention from the Ricks they were entertaining towards C-137. They pleasant smiles turning into a cold expressionless glare as they robotically made their way on Ricktender's right and left side._

 _"You know how shit goes 'round here, Rick… leave an unattended Morty and you might lose him."_

 _"You fucker! I will rip you fucking apart, where is he?"_

 _"Somebody took him before I did…"_

 _"You little piece of shit, when I will be done with you..." C-137 attempted to grab Ricktender by the hem of his shirt, but one of the Rikkis slapped his hand away with a sway settling right between the two Ricks. "Hiding behind your crap tech, huh?"_

 _"Hiding behind empathy threats and stupid assumptions? We all have our covers."  
"What did you just fucking say to me?!"_

 _"Rick, it is best that we leave and look for Morty."_

 _"Shove it, Bird person… this is personal now!"_

 _"If I let you check the footage on our cams, will you chill down?" Ricktender said uninterested. "It's not like I have shit to hide… and to be honest with you I was kidding around with A-34… but the kid freaked out…" From this point on that Rick started waving around as he walked towards the bar. "I tried to catch him but… I guess you'll see. Do you really think I want to fuck around with one of me? I run a business based on your God damn Pleasure not mine… Geeze, Ricks are dumb at times. It is actually amusing that Rogue Rick is the Rick that actually cares about a Morty."_

 _"Continue with that line of thought and you might see just how much I care about that dipshit."_

 _"I know all of my clients… and you are one of the Ricks that never even took a glance towards a Morty… you don't have who to lie here… "_

 _Rick squint his eyes angrily at the other Rick as he followed him. The two Rikkis were still there walking behind them alike two soulless sex robots. Once the door behind the bar opened, the two women shook their heads, their personality revived on their faces, with a shrug both of them turned back towards their clients._

 **** **Dimension ?**

 **?**

Morty screamed as soon as he could feel somebody shuffle with his shoulder. When the pop sound of a dislocated shoulder being fixed echoed he almost fainted from the pain.

"You should be ok, now." Why did that voice sound so familiar? It wasn't Rick for the record…

After a few seconds the boy realized he was laid on the ground. Opening his eyes he was hit with the clinical color of white mixed with a powerful source of light. He must be right under some lamp or something. Grunting and whimpering he got up from the ground. Rubbing his aching eyes he started looking around. It looked like a hospital room. Everything was white… but there was no bed… just a couple of screens laid across a high wall and a wide keyboard in front of it.

"Here… let me help." That same voice echoed from behind him.

When Morty turned around he realized why it the voice seemed familiar… it was his own… another Morty was sitting right there a white piece of fabric in his hand. Wait… it was one strange looking Morty…

"Your shoulder with hurt like hell and you need to keep it in place… here… let me help you."

It was a girl looking almost identically with him besides some slight curves here and there. She was leaning over him, her hands wrapping that piece of fabric under his aching appendage and around his neck. "You should be safe here from the Ricks. It might seem strange to you but there is nothing to worry in here and you can leave whenever you want… "

"Umm… wh-who…"

"Oh sorry… You can call me Marny."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dimension ?**

 **Citadel of Ricks.**

 **Rick C-137**

Both Ricks and Bird Person were staring at a laptop's screen in the small room behind the bar of the brothel. The dim light hid most of the details there but what C-137 could see were the similar board he had in his garage on a wall there, the red strings connecting different references to some different dimensions, also the scattered blueprints in one of the room's corners, the unfinished devices, and materials scattered about. It seemed that this Rick was spending his time in here, by night entertaining Ricks and by day doing exactly what each Rick does… waste his time on useless stuff so he could keep his brain in check.

"See?"

Rick was still staring expressionlessly at the images of his dumb grandson. He knew that the boy was slow… but this slow he never imagined.

"Why in the GOD DAMN FUCK Would he just… FUCK! This is all your fault and those dumb bitches!" Rick turned around suddenly to face the Ricktender who remained unfazed. He was dealing with crappy, mad, crazed, drunk, gone, insane, suicidal, homicidal, cynical, imbecile, pushy, annoying, unreasoning Ricks on a daily base (these adjectives were just the cherry on a shit skyscraper… this Rick was no different. When push comes to shove… a Rick will always blame the closest person around for his own fuck-ups. Ricktender sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Who left him here in the first place… Who brought him here more exactly?" One of the corners of his eyebrows twitched up as he stared at C-137 bored. "I mean… I didn't bring my fucking Morty in here…One nice thing with Morty-whores… I always have a shield and any clients as well… Why did you have to fuck with yours? Oh wait, I know the answer to that… Because all Ricks enjoy fucking literally or figuratively speaking with their Mortys… so don't dare blame me for your fuck up, buddy."

Rick attempted to retaliate but he just opened his mouth to close it a moment later for several times before mumbling a 'Motherfucker' under his breath.

"I prefer myself, friend. Now, if you don't mind, I have a business to deal with… from what I got, you have a Morty coupon… Have Fun!" Ricktender turned around, leaving Rick in that room, as he returned to his own duties.

"Rick… I feel that your temper is going to peak… maybe you should…"

"If you were going to say relax or calm down, shut your beak! We don't have time and I really need your portal gun, I hope you didn't have any plans for tonight, Bird Person."

"I am always at your disposal, Rick."

"Don't start that shit again… look at this crap video with me, for a Rick, he sure as hell never heard of HD… I could use your eagle eyes in here."

The video with the struggling and fleeting Morty was replayed for several more times before Rick with a grunt of annoyance closed it. He sat on a chair there, his head as if suddenly weighing tons hit the surface of the table onto which the laptop was placed.

"Fuck-This. How in the hell could I pinpoint who fucking took him!" His arm twisted up, his hand gesticulating as his head remained motionless laid there. "The only thing I can see is the hand of the fucker… nothing else… this is just bullcrap!"

"Maybe we should look at this from another angle."

"The motherfucking Rick only has one security camera of this exact spot… something about 'Cameras are useless at the entrance to the place… or something… dumb piece of shit."

"Not only the camera captured Morty's disappearance."

"Start making sense, Bird Person…" Rick's hand, fell dejected, on top of his head, hiding his growing depression and self-loathing. "

Bird Person leaned over the old man, his hand opening the video once again. Rick's mind came to understand what Bird Person was trying to get to once one of the Summers there spoke.  
'Pull them, silly! It is written on the right door… Pull them, silly!... Pull them… Pull them… Pull them… Pull-Pull-Pull-Pull…'

"Ok… I FUCKING GOT IT! Stop replaying it. Let's see what she's wearing or something… maybe we should call that asshole back so he could tell us which one of the Summer this one is…"

 **Dimension ?**

 **?**

 **Morty C-137**

Morty was still taken aback by what happened… He was kind of worried of what might follow. He kept on repeating in his mind that a Morty could be trusted, no problem… couldn't he? She? It? Whatever…

The Morty that saved him… umm… Marny… was now seated in front of one of those screens, her eyes staring at the moving images of what seemed like one of the Rick women. Just as she said already, she wasn't keeping him locked in there or something, she simply brought one of those camping cots laid it against one of the room's walls, brought him some pancakes, apologized for the fact that she had no more butter and that he'll have to deal with only the syrup… she also added something of the sort 'You can stay here as much as you want… or need… blah blah…' All the sugary stuff nice guys in the movies say right before a plot twist in which they are proven to be the serial killer or rapist… Morty was scared shitless but he ate the food the girl brought and now was laid on the cot, staring at the screen she was staring at.

 _'I fucking have my own problems… should I care that he lost his Morty?!... GOD DAMN IT WHY DO I FUCKING CARE!? AGHHHH."_

Clearly, the woman on the screen wasn't like those brainwashed, or controlled Rick women back in that brothel…

"Is she your Rick?"

Marny almost seemed taken aback as if she forgot he was even there.

"Umm… yeah…"

Morty just nodded… unsure of what more he could say or ask… why was it so strange or hard to speak to himself?

The boy turned his eyes from the screen, now staring at the ceiling, his index and middle finger mindlessly scratching his tummy.

Dimension F-789

Bird World.

Rikki C-786

She was actually getting mad at herself… and for the first time her dimensional self… not actually for the first time but… She growled in annoyance at her own blabber.

"Rikki, I have prepared dinner. I don't know what humans eat so I had…"

"Hey…" Rikki twirled Bird Person name. Unlike most of the male Ricks, the female Ricks had a tendency to do their best to be as good a person with the people putting up with them as they could… whenever they felt strangely friendly. Bird Person smiled, knowing full well that Rikki must feel guilty for the fact that she was once again relying on her.

"You know, Rikki… that this place…"

"I will cut you there… I know you are thankful to me for saving your life blah blah… " Rikki just sighed, tired. "You have nothing to be indebted to me for… if anything I am indebted to you… ugh… all of this… I brought my shit on your head just because I can, countless of times… now none the difference…"

If she'd only know… Rikki shook her head with the memory… if she'd know she'd hate her… she'd push her away… she'd most probably kill her… or worse… accept it and continue being Bird Person.

The woman's hand slowly came to the side of her head gently beating her temple as she went and grabbed herself another bottle of alcohol.

"I have everything I need right in here, Bird Person. Don't worry about me… "

Bird Person just nodded before leaving.

Every time she looked at this Bird Person… her breath hitched with the nostalgia. Thinking that she could have saved her by simply…

Already half the bottle was emptied when Rikki marched towards the living room, searching for Bird Person. The woman wasn't there… but Rikki's eyes settled onto the picture Bird Person kept on the wall. She vaguely remembers when she created that… ugh… the crap contraption that revolutionized Bird World's transportation… or created it all together… Shit… the Flesh Curtains… This Dimensional Rikki actually got to look quite happy… Her Bird Person had different … crap… Rikki found herself searching in her pockets for the photo with…

She had just given birth a couple of hours ago… holding the screeching, wrinkled, creased faced beauty of a Bert in her arms, her sweaty brow… Bird Person next to them and Squanchee…

In her inebriated state Rikki hadn't observed the tears sliding down her cheeks… but Bird Person did as soon as she entered the living room.

It took a while for Rikki to observe her presence, but when she did she turned around slightly, her moist eyes facing the other-dimensional version of her friend.

Bird Person simply remained there looking at Rikki… The tension between them started to feel palpable to Rikki when she finally spoke.

"How did you know?" It was barely a whisper… but enough for Bird Person to pick up.

"I was there when Rikki from this dimension died."

All these years in which she used this dimension's Bird Person for her selfish reasons and she never thought of this… how much would her presence hurt this Bird Person? How much would her crappy whining and useless calls and unforgiving requested have hurt this person?

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"At first I hoped you found a way to save yourself… you've gotten through worse atrocities… then I started picking up on the small differences and I knew you are not the Rikki that I know… Then I got used to your presence. I have my theory that I have died in your dimension and that was comforting."

"You played me the fool." Rikki stuffed the photography back in her coat angrily.

"I have not."

"SHUT UP!..." Rikki's eyes widened as the guilt kicked in. "I….I…" Her breath quickened as a strange, unfamiliar feeling of panic clawed at her heart… "I… shit…"

"You do not have to apologize. As I said I am happy with your presence. We both lost a friend and found solace in the other's replacement."

"NO!... no-no-no… Nothing has any meaning but this… I can't… NO! I won't… not anymore. It's the right time to finally cope with… with…" She gulped in as she thought 'your death'.

From her coat, she grabbed the portal gun, in a second being as good as gone from the place.

 **Dimension?**

 **?**

 **Morty C-137**

He remained like that, simply staring around, realizing he was in a windowless room… maybe somewhere in space or underground? He was slowly starting to drift off, his eyelids gaining weight with each second he stayed like that… this entire serenity was quite drastically stopped as soon as he heard the all too familiar voice booming in the room. He pushed himself up onto his butt, his eyes turning towards the screen from where he heard Rick.

 _"Shit… what the fuck… know what? I just want to spend one fu-fucking day without seeing you! You clingy bitch!"_

 _"The feeling is mutual, C-137. By the Way… nice seeing you, Bi-bird Person."_

 _"Good to meet you as well."_

 _"Umm… yeah… "_

 _"DON'T! Don't buddy up… I am not in the mo*buuurp*mood… what the fuck do you want now? Why the hell are you even back here?"_

 _"I know we haven't met on good terms… but unlike other Ricks, Rick… we parted on good terms."_

 _"You fucking stole my Portal Gun!"_

 _"I AM FUCKING TRYING TO BE CIVIL HERE! Just shut up… I came to give it back to you, asshole."_

 _"Oh…" Rick snatched the offered device with determination. "Now you can leave."_

 _"I kind of feel responsible…"_

 _"You better."_

 _"Fuck you!"_

 _"Ok… let's go at it."_

 _"GOD DAMN IT… I CAN'T HAVE a normal conversation with-with myself… Shiiiiiit I am annoying."_

 _"I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to be rude."_

 _"Ughh…"The woman rolled her eyes._

 _That is when Rick sighed giving up the act he was putting up._

 _"You still have the Rick council on your head, you'd be more trouble than anything."_

 _The woman sighed, before looking right into Rick's eyes._

 _"I have a plan… that I've been delaying."_

 _"I thought that much…Aren't you needy… What do you want from me to hold your hand or something?"_

 _"No… I just want you as far away from the Citadel as possible."_

 _"Why the fuck do you care? Why the fuck do I care? Know what? I don't."_

 _Rick just shrugged before turning around to leave the room._

 _"I guess we'll see which one of the genders is stronger, huh?"_

 _"Why did you have to put it like that?! Now I look like one of those feminist nutcases…"_

 _Rikki sighed before she started searching through the desk in the room._

 _"Don't rat me out…"_

 _"You are lucky this entire thing…" His hands were gesticulating widely. "Isn't worth my time…" And he left._

"So Rick came back for me?"

"Did he?" Marny asked disinterested as she continued watching, her chin leaning by her knuckles.

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't say anything about you… maybe he was just looking for his portal gun or something… which my Rick retrieved… There is only one truth out there regarding Ricks… which precedes race, gender or if they are Mortyless or not… Rick don't give a shit about Mortys."

"I kn-know that is what y-you'd think… but Rick… he… does care… in his own way." Morty was now standing next to Marny his eyes staring at the screen hopeful that he'll get another glimpse of the man. "Could y-you… could you get me a portal back home… I want him to stop worrying…"

The girl didn't even budge, her eyes staring at her grandmother looking through Ricktender's stuff.

"You said I could leave whenever I want."

"Nope… I said you could leave as in like… leave this room…"

"Wh-what?"

"I didn't risk my ass out of the goodness of my heart… "

"WHAT?"

"Ughh… unlike me… Your Rick needs you for protection… well… my Rick… Rikki… she just takes some pills. I haven't seen her for years until she was being hunted again. As I already said Ricks don't give a shit about their Mortys, they just need them. Right now my Rikki is being hunted by Ricks. If I keep it going… like giving them little hints and stuff… Well… let's just say that the Rick Citadel will go Ba-Boom. And most of the important Ricks will be erased… "

"What? Are you crazy!?" That is when from the single door in there, with two wide steps Rick entered… it wasn't Rick per se…. there was something off about him. Morty managed to piece up exactly what was off about him as another Morty came in.

"It-It's you." Morty C-137 stuttered as he stared at his exact mirror image only with one black eye patch on one of his eyes.

( **A/N Where the fuck am I taking this story? I don't know… I don't think there is a dimension in which I know where this is going…** )


	8. Chapter 8

**Dimension?**

 **?**

"Ploooooooottwist, biatch!"

This Rick didn't look as rough as the scarred Rick Morty remembered from back then… he actually looked younger. He was at least in his 30s; the expression wrinkles he knew characterized Rick weren't present on this one's features. His hair wasn't as grayish-bluish… it was black with shades of dark blue under the light and it was puffier, it had more volume, though in a quite similar messy hairstyle.

"Bu-bu-but… you were… "

"What?" Rick interrupted a smug wide smile growing as he took a step forward, his hands extending in a wide arch as he approached Morty. "Dead? Gone? Broken down by a bunch of useless Mortys? You wish."

That is when Morty observed from behind the other Morty lowering his head in admission, the visible eye squinting slightly.

"Shit… aren't you a cocky Morty, you piece of shit. If I didn't need your scrawny, dumb ass to get back at Rick I'd had killed you already. "The man had pointed towards the boy as he spoke at the end grabbing him by his wounded shoulder. Morty screamed as he was dragged by the older man towards the cot. "Did you really have to give him my bed?" Rick asked Marny, who just shrugged, as he threw the whimpering boy onto it.

"W-why are you helping him? I get that Morty… bu-but you?"

"Aren't you a mouthy Morty… huh… mouthy Morty… that's a mouth full." Suddenly Rick started laughing. "Let me answer that… let's just say that kids if well raised… tend to listen to their parents."

"What?!"

"Oh-yeah… say hello to your aunty, mouthy Morty… A-also let's just say that that damned Jerry with an ass and boobs is quite a looker and quite a giver."

Marny visibly cringed at the mention of her mother.

"Wh-what?"

"I got bored of you now." The man snapped his fingers as he turned towards the screens in the room. "Good job at keeping this dimwit here, sweetie… how about the other assignment."

"Rikki's been searching for the blueprints on the neuronal controller used on the other Rikkis… she's still within the plan's limits."

"Gooooooo-ooood…And Rick?"

"He is questioning the workers in the 'Hot for Rick' at the moment."

"Dumb idiot…I am pretty sure he won't get shit…Keep watching, buzz me if anything changes."

Done with his check up and with the need to shut that Morty down, Rick turned around; two of his fingers pointing towards the eye patch Morty to make him follow.

 **Dimension?**

 **Citadel of Ricks.**

" Ohhhhhh yuppy-duppy…. Bull and shit not disclosing fucking client INFORMATION MY FUCKING ASS! WHAT GOD DAMN CLIENT INFORMATION, TELL ME?!"

Rick's been speaking with that Summer for what seemed like forever unable to bribe or threaten her in any way, at this point he wanted to physically kill her, thanks to Bird Person he was simply spitting insults in her general way, his hands and legs waving maniacally as BirdPerson was holding him by his waist above the ground.

At some point Ricktender intervened, his presence clearly off-putting to the young woman.

"Dude… I am not getting shit from you harassing my employees."

"Well… if she'd just GOD DAMN SPEAK! I wouldn't harass your bitches."

"Nice way of speaking about your niece… Summer?"

"Umm… Grandpa Rick… you know how things go around here you can't ask me to step on a Rick's toes…"

"You are stepping on my toes AT THE MOMENT… LET ME FUCKING GO BIRD PERSON!"

"You heard the man…"

"Umm… ok, I am just going to say this… the one that took the boy looked like a Morty but it was a girl… like none I have seen before… a Martha or something, I bet my ass... I don't know anymore with you and the infinite dimensions but... You catch my drift." She pointed with a little head movement towards a random Rikki in the room.

Rick froze in his spot as he heard the girl, he instantly squinted his eyes, his eyebrow creasing right above his nose in anger.

"Bird Person let me go."

"I do not…"

'I do not give a shit about what you think… let me go."

Bird Person reluctantly released the man, who started stomping his way towards Ricktender's office.

'You, bitch… I trusted you! I don't God damn know why maybe because of this crappy fanfic writer who for a change made me a normal asshole that doesn't fuck his nephew but despite that nothing else good whatsoever…. I fucking trusted you!" But as soon as he opened the door there was nobody there to scream at. "FUCK!" Rick hit the wall nearby hard before sitting onto one chair there. He quickly buried his face in his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees as he inwardly crumbled to bits.

"Rick?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? I LET YOU IN HERE FOR A FEW MINUTES AND YOU RANSACKED THE PLACE!" Ricktender was staring around wide-eyed and frankly outraged.

Bird Person laid his hand onto that Rick's shoulders, his eyes pointing towards C-137. That Rick escaped an angry exhale through his nostrils and said one last thing before letting himself out.

"This is soooooo going to your tab."

As soon as that Rick left, C-137, almost unperceived by BirdPerson, whispered.

"I… don't know what to do."

 **Dimension E-666**

 **Rick's main base.**

Witnessing everything, Marny calmly got up and walked towards the door.

"Wh-where are you going?"

She stopped mid-action, her hand freezing on the door handle.

"I am going to speak with Rick. I won't lock the door so if you want you can leave too."

"Why are y-you doing this?"

Marny sighed, her hand sliding down from the metal surface under her fingers.

"What choice do I have?"

"What was that about Rick being y-your…"

"Father? If you thought having Rick as your grandfather was weird imagine being in my place."

"Bu-but…"

"You have to understand that in my dimension there is no Rick… just Rikki… who never cared much about anything."

"That's Rick for you."

"Yeah… I guess… Everyone, from what I picked up, in my dimension is the other gender to your reality. Your mom is a guy, your dad is a woman, Summer is August… he is actually the child of both my mom and… Rikki's son… but I… well… I even caught my mom… you know… with Rick… and I also heard them speak… it was all Game of Thrones style, almost thought he was going to push me out the window."

"Geeze… I can't imagine Rick… with dad… ugh… gross."

"In my dimension… it is Jessy… I always thought she was quite beautiful. Brown curly hair, round face, warm voice… I don't know." Marny just shrugged. Before turning back towards the door. "I am sorry… but I have to tell him of what I saw… I will lock the door behind. Rick wants me to befriend you or something so that is why I have been comforting you with shit like 'you are not a prisoner here'… but you are."

With that, she left quickly. She felt guilty but with her grandmother away for so many years… her parents fight and the inevitable realization that her entire family was just a lie… this man came to her and offered her a new adventurous life… she couldn't refuse him. It pained her when she realized this new life wasn't exactly what she imagined, but it was better than the crap earth had to offer.

"Marny, sweetie, anything?"

"Umm… yeah." She leaned under his caress and it seemed that all the guilt in the world was erased when she took a glance of his smile. "One of the ladies in that place told C-137 about me… may-maybe I should return to daaa…. Umm… Bertrand." It still felt weird on the tongue to call her father by his name… her… caretaker as Rick put it.

"That bitch doesn't have any kind of access to any of her old tech… not even those crap droids, so even if C-137 gets to speak with her... she can't do shit… And this place is hidden well from any kind of surveillance so don't worry. Judging by…" He pulled the sleeve of his coat revealing the similar watches almost all Ricks wore. "… the time, you should still be in school." She nodded. "All good and well, then… scoot back to work; come back if there is something of interest."

"Umm… I've been meaning to ask you… I know you told me not to ask about how you changed the way you looked..."

"Then don't do it."

"But what was all of that about you dying?"

"I said don't ask… so don't."

"But."

"MARNY!"

She was taken aback by the sudden anger in his voice. She simply nodded before turning around. With a sigh, Rick grabbed her hand pulling her towards him.

"It's complicated… "

"Try me."

He growled in annoyance.

"Yeah… they managed to crap all over my plans. It's that what you wanted to hear from me!?… that your dad fucked up big time…when shit happens you just wipe and go on with your life but when diarrhea strikes, it is an entirely new kind of shit... all goo and it's everywhere, it's just a mess all over… that is what Morty is doing here… why I am always dragging him after my ass."

Marny looked curiously at the boy standing in the room simply staring back at them.

"He's not just as a shield…I got visited by death one too many times in the other dimensions, for some of them I played death's role, The shit is that I got quite close to it quite too many times for me to like it… therefore I created myself a second chance dispenser." Rick signaled towards the boy with two fingers. Morty took off his eye patch, revealing under it what seemed like something technologic, plus two wires were hanging by the lower eyelid of his uncovered eye."This shit here storages the entirety of my brain meat… plus it adds everything it records to that existent data… that's why I have to drag this dimwit with me everywhere. The genius that I am I managed to make the thing look like a normal neuronal controller… the other Ricks never saw through it. This idiot Morty tried to escape, he didn't get far… Sure as hell he learned his fucking lesson." Rick slapped the boy on the back of his neck, his entire head snapping in front from the force, the eye hidden by the eye patch a while ago now popping out, hanging from the dark eye socket through a silvery thick wire. The boy shuffled slightly with the thing quickly putting it back together. "If you try that shenanigan again, you shit, I will make you suck on the other one and then if you think you don't have eyes anymore you have balls, pal." Morty just nodded, his face adorning the same poker look it had before.

Marny was already used with him and to be honest… she grew to enjoy the chaos that characterized her father. She did pity Morty… but not too much.

"Are you done with the questions?"

Marny just nodded. Rick smiled at her before settling his long fingers through her hair, scratching her scalp calmly.

"Then scramble, you've got work to do."

Rick watched her leave. Hell.. what's been going through his mind when he got himself into this mess? But nothing in the world could hide the contempt smile he adorned. In a cliché way since he's got Jess and later Marny, the feeling of erosion, dissipation, meaningless became more palpable. He couldn't chew on the fact that he'll die and anything he leaves behind will follow suit anymore. He tried to find something to at least extend his life… what he's doing right now is more or less a delay of the inevitable… that word is clawing at his inside… 'inevitable'. He thought that maybe… if he had more time and more assets on his side… he could find a solution… that is when it hit him… he needed more power… knowledge… he needed the other Ricks…

He squints his eyes as he turned back towards the device he was fucking with. That is when his eyes fell on the reflection on the metal in his hands and for a split second, he couldn't recognize the image reflected. Shit… what will he tell Jess when he'll get to her 30 years younger than the man she married? Damn… Beth would have a laugh if she were to hear of this shit… He's not even going to speak of all the Ricks that would die laughing hearing of something like this. Since when does he even care?

He rose from the chair that he was sitting on. His eyes slightly shifting towards his drinking stash… he's been clean since he changed bodies… this body being 'fresh' to put it so didn't demand it's daily fuel… but he missed the stinging sensation of alcohol sliding down your neck.

"Stay here… if you move one step I will kill you and replace you." Rick mumbled as he grabbed a bottle of vintage bourbon and his portal gun. "If Marny returns just tell her I will be back in a couple of hours."

The portal led him into the comfort of the house he bought almost a decade ago if not two.

 **Dimension F-786**

 **Bird World**

The woman's been walking through the destroyed landscapes of her dimension's Bird World for a while now. The destroyed buildings and decaying corpses were still here… still here…

She managed to find Bird Person's old home… everything was the same; just a thin line of dust showing the passage of time was a tangible variable affecting the place.

Rikki sighed as she pulled one of the pictures off the wall, her hand gently wiping it of dust. There she was… with everyone… she smiled sadly.

"I don't have much to fight for anymore, Bird Person…" She started speaking out of nowhere. "Nothing but my ego… I guess Bert and Marny… even August… but… As you can see I've gone batshit crazy and I am now speaking to myself… this is so retarded… but , now that I can really get past my pride, I can say that I am lonely… I am actually…lonely… "She sighed as she started peeling the back of the frame to retrieve the photo there.

At first, she was planning to use the tech in the blueprints to control the Rikkis in an outright war against Ricks… but then it hit her… would her death mean more than the deaths of countless Ricks and Rikkis… than the pain of countless Bridpersons, Beths, Berts, Summers, Augusts, Mortys, Marnys? The most logical conclusion is… no… it wouldn't… So she'll just go… see her family one last time… and turn herself in. This shall be her end… it's been quite a ride but it was the time for her… the last of the rebels remnants in this dimension to end and put this useless and hopeless endeavor to rest.

She opened the portal back to her home right in the middle of the living room. As soon as her foot stepped inside the thing she could feel a pair of hands pulling her inside.

The Ricks were still in there, two of them keeping her painfully pressed to the floor as the third searched through her coat.

"Take her Portal Gun and her gadgets!"

"MOM!?"

"Hey, Bert… it was nice seeing you and the kids…" It was hard to speak with half of her face forced into that cheap carpet on the floor.

The Rick that searched her took mostly everything she had including the coat altogether afterward pointing towards the others that it was safe. She was pulled up on her feet, one of the Ricks holding her hands between her shoulder blades as the another one was calling someone.

"I am sorry… but I have to go now."

"Mom? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, we have her. We'll bring her in right now. "When that Rick was done he pulled a portal gun from his pocket. "And theeee waaaay we go."

"This is goodbye, baby."

Bert was just frozen in his spot. He simply stayed there, useless as the guys he'd just played poker with, enjoyed a nice time and joked around took his mother away. He thought that if he'd keep them occupied they wouldn't be as vigilant…but he never imagined Rikki would just… give up. What in the world is happening?


	9. Chapter 9

**Dimension ?**

 **Rick Citadel**

Well… If whatever she did ever meant anything… right now should be the most noteworthy act from her part. Despite facing her own death… or worse… imprisonment… her own inner's demise… Rikki felt strangely relieved. Looking at her son's expression, broke her heart. She's witnessed universes erased from a simple reaction like a supernova, she witnessed worlds burning, people dying, losing their hope, tore apart from the inside and outside… she's witnessed her own death more times than she can count … and still Bert's shocked glare was the one thing that actually managed to tear her heart into two, the one and only thing that ever made her feel something for someone even remotely close to worry and sadness… sadness for being the one singular factor that caused his turmoil, for being a pain in his ass so many times. Still… this one last act from her part will be the conclusion of her life… it felt right to be something that would have nothing similar to what she usually did… it was ironic at the same time and quite cliché… not her cup of tea but when life gives you lemons you make a lefgraft.

She snickered as soon as she observed the similarly designed prison the Galactic Federation used in theirs… Maybe a Rick had a nose in the feds business… or even a Rikki at that… it wouldn't be so farfetched.

"What? The council is not here or something? Why all the bureaucracy, I don't know, just shot me in the head or something… gimme the gun and I will do it myself… save you the trouble. "

"I know this might not seem right… but the council doesn't want you dead."

"It's beyond me…" Another Rick cut in.

That is when the third Rick pushed her roughly towards the metal thing. "Shut *burp* up."

She rolled her eyes as she settled herself in the right position for the two Ricks by her side to close the metal shackles around her limbs.

"Don't go anywhere." The third Rick said with a sadistic smug smile on his lips.

She rolled once again her eyes as she twisted her wrist so she could flip him off, the act only made him laugh with a strange comfort in his features.

"Did I do something to you directly, I mean to you personally, I know I killed Ricks and shit… but to you… did I like… I don't know…. Steal something?… you Ricks all look the same to me. "

"Let's just say that escaping me really fucked up my chances for a higher rank… also you kind of ruined bras for me."  
"Oh…" She realized this was the Rick that firstly started this entire dumb endeavor of hers. Of course this shit would come full circle at the end… how could something different happen? This had to be an ingenious crappy story or she wouldn't be important enough to stand out from the other alike her now would she for this crap fest gone array fanfiction. Something must follow that is at least as crappy as what was until now she reasoned… Huh… she hasn't said goodbye to Marny… poor girl.

Well… she has all the time in the world only to think about the little thing now… yay. She sighed as she waited for the inevitable now… it feels a lot like that time… Why do people have a tendency to reminiscence before their death? Shit… don't do it… fuck.

 _Dimension F-786_

 _Earth-Some house in the suburbs_

 _37 something years ago._

 _"God damn, Rikki… the kid is about to… and you are drinking yourself to oblivion!?"_

 _The man just got home from work only to lay his eyes onto his soon to be wife in not the best of her moments. She was sitting on the leather black couch, most of the blankets in the house around her as she stared at the TV. She didn't even attempt to turn around… she already knew what she'd see. The blonde man with a scowl on his perfectly shaved features, his lips tightly pressed together, his dark eyes accusatory and judgmental sending knife in her general direction, one of his hands slipping annoyed through the short spiky strands of hair as the other one stayed deeply dug in his black jeans pocket playing around with the lighter in there in frustration._

 _"Look… I found this crap show from Gazorpazo*buuurp*rp. "_

 _"Are you going insane?!..." The man stopped in front of her his eyes falling on the cable box in pieces on the ground. "What did you do to my cable box?"_

 _"I had to connect a certain battery and this crystal I found some time ago so I could watch what I wanted to watch… then I couldn't bend down to clean up the shit I did… so I got mad… and then Bird Person called me… regarding the fact that the back-up we expected isn't coming and I am now… despite the fact that everything I did in the last 10 years might burn to nothing… Sitting my bum here LIKE A FUCKING…" The woman tried to take another swig from the whiskey bottle she held in her hand but the man took one long stride and grabbed it, in his quick motion spilling half of the bottle's content onto his white plain shirt._

 _"For FUCK'S SAKE, Rikki!"_

 _"Hey! Don't blame me for this! YOU spilled it all over like an imbecile… I can mostly be blamed for peeing myself on certain occasions and stuff like that because I am fucking carrying your parasite in me."_

 _He was already used with the term 'parasite' so he wasn't moved too much._

 _"I knew you had a problem here… but for the last 3 months, since you came to me, I never once saw you drink… do you even know what this thing does to the baby?"_

 _She just had to roll her eyes at him. "It can give the child FASD… these conditions range from mild to severe and include speech and language delay learning disabilities, abnormal facial…"_

 _"I FUCKING KNOW WHAT IT DOES!"_

 _"Then why did you ask? Ugh… you are frustrating."_

 _"I AM FRUSTRATING!?"_

 _The man raised his hand in her general direction as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he started hearing a weird unfamiliar sound. His eyes slowly opened only to see Rikki whimpering. She was doing her best to hide the fact, her face becoming quite frustrated as she buried it in the blankets._

 _"Rikki, darling?"_

 _"I am pathetic… These fucking hormones are KILLING ME!" Her hands grabbed two corners from one of the blanket to wipe furiously at her face. "Just leave, Constance. I am not in the mood for this shit." She twisted around so she could hide completely under the covers. "They are dying… and I God dammit got knocked up and now am as useless as they can come."_

 _"Rikki."_

 _The man sat next to her dejected. This is the woman he fell in love with, and now everything that attracted him at her was what frustrated him the most. They were from two different worlds… and it was almost literal. At first when he heard the insane shit she said he simply thought she was drunk… those were the only moments in which he could actually have a proper discussion with her without the sarcasm and shielded mask she usually adorned… but 3 months ago when she visited him with that winged creature and that rat like being… he was simply overwhelmed… he's not going to add the fact that she was… God…_

 _"What are we doing here, Rikki?"_

 _The woman mumbled from under the covers. "Fixing my mistakes."_

 _"Mine too."_

 _She finally came out from the blankets, her face red and moist, her eyes widened towards him. She gulped in before, with that same look of total and utter dishearten, and turned her eyes away from the man._

 _"So… You finally realized."_

 _"I don't even know what I had in my mind 'till now… I actually expected to have a family with you and…"_

 _She shook her head frantically. "That never would have happened… "_

 _"At least we caught it in time… we are still attracted sexually so this relation should keep on going for 4 or 5 years… before we grow sick of each other...enough to make up a plan for the kid." This is what she liked at him… his rational cards on the table kind of a personality mixed with a semblance of brain._

 _"The parasite will remain with you… there is no doubt in that, Constance… I can't take care of it. It's not… I would kill it… I can't even take care of it while it's just making me pee and cry but later can you imagine me as a mother… God no… Fuck no."_

 _That is when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She shook her body so he wouldn't touch her anymore… She didn't need comfort… she needed to stop feeling this pitiful._

 _"I… I just… I will…" She got up from the couch and walked towards a small table in the corner of the dark room from which she grabbed her portal gun…_

 _"Rikki?"_

 _"Bird Person needs my help right."_

 _"You are in no condition…" He was interrupted by the portal forming right in front of him. Before he could regain his calm, the portal was gone together with the woman._

 **Dimension ?**

 **Rick Citadel**

Bird Person long since left but Rick remained there… harassed by the employees he ended up drinking himself to oblivion. Ricktender was staring down at C-137's bald spot wondering if he had one too.

"What's his problem?" A Rikki, who was done with her appointments for the day, sat next to the passed out Rick, ordering through a simple risen index finger some drink.

Ricktender passed towards her a dark purplish looking liquid in a glass before shrugging.

"He lost his Morty and now is wallowing in self-pity."

"Fuck me, buddy."

"You still have that coupon…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ohh… this is cute… a Rick that cares for his nephew."

Rick grumbled something before raising his head from the wooden surface of the bar. He took the glass from the woman gulping it all in one go and then continued his nap on the counter.

Rikki simply batted her eyelids at Ricktender, who gave her another glass.

"Know something, buddy? It is quite good to entertain a discussion with a Rikki… some of them are quite… interesting." C-137 just scoffed. "I mean it… they are like me and I guess… but they have a strange… femininity that soothes."

"Gaaaaayyy."

Ricktender just rolled his eyes… too used and fed up of Ricks to care anymore so he left. But that Rikki stayed there, looking down at C-137.

"Huh… so you lost your Morty."

"Fuck off."

"It's that Morty that freaked out a while ago? I have a feeling it's that Morty… he was so out of place in here… You must be one of the Ricks that strangely cares."

"I am The Rick… C-137… The only Rick y-you ever met!" Rick's index finger was pushed right between her eyes, making the woman squint.

Everything in the man's movement and slurred talk pointed out to a quite high inebriation so Rikki thought that he'll just forget this discussion or something so she could have some fun.

"I've been stuck in this crappy fuck don't fuck routine for a couple of years now… I'd like some brain exercise… From what I gathered…" As she spoke Rick started saying "Don't care…" repeatedly alike a mantra. "… you wanted to have a laugh on your Morty and some random Rick stole it… You don't know shit, you did your best to get shit and now you exhausted your ideas."

"I DO*burp*ON'T fuck-Ing care…"

"Did you try searching through the dimensions?"

"Infinite dimensions tells you something? It would be like looking for Waldo in a picture with an infinite number of stripped jerks."

"You might be in luck and find Waldo at the first attempt … Hell… that is what Rikkis have over you Ricks… we have patience… "

The woman drank what she had left in her glass, patted the man's shoulder and left.

That is when a slight tendril of hope pierced through the man. He had an inkling of who might be at the center of this entire shit… he didn't know her dimension but… there was the fucking council having all the data that he needed. He dashed for the door as quickly as he could and started running for the Main Hall.

 **Same Dimension**

 **Same place**

 **Rikki's POV**

 _As soon as she stepped beyond the portal chaos ensued. She quickly grabbed a gun, in front of her some Bird Individual was fighting for his life. She shot her gun right into the skull of one of the bug creature making its way towards this safe spot. From behind she felt the hand of Bird Person pulling her to safety._

 _"Rikki." She had that accusatory glare similar to Constance._

 _"Oh for fuck's sake Bird Person… you need all the help that you can get… even from a pregnant drunk stupid son of a bitch like me… ugh… daughter… that is how crap this entire situation is."_

 _Bird Person shook her head in disagreement as soon as she felt Rikki's alcohol tinged breath. Sqanchee came towards them ducking right next to Rikki._

 _"What the squanch are you doing here, Rikki Sanchez?!"_

 _"Ughh… don't you star too."_

The woman was snapped out from her thoughts as the two Ricks that shackled her came back. They carefully released her legs and then her hands. They tied them up afterwards, one of the Ricks was holding a nasty looking gun as the other one pointed her where to go.

They passed several prisons with several Ricks tied in them before they entered the exuberant looking Council Main Hall.

"Bring up the holograms."

"Ugh… aren't you bored of saying that all the times?" Rikki mumbled as she stared up at the images flashing. Huh… they never found the Rick he killed… meh. But they did record her discussions with Rick C-137. They don't really… oh no there it is… the dead Rick.

"Oh no… you would take it like that but it is quite the climactic moment of my day… OF COURSE I AM FUCKING BORED OF SAYING IT… But Ricks do tend to be assholes if not presented with proof… In any case… you have been recorded to have planned against the Rickcracy and the Rick kind, you have been found guilty of indirect and direct Intervention with other Rick's dimensions as well as bodily harm to the point that you actually murdered Rick R-5920F. What say you earth Rick F-786?"

"You God-damned attacked me first… what about bodily harm on me? You just referred to me as RICK F-786. I merely responded to your transgressions."

"You are the malcontent of all the Ricks in the F finite curve… you are one of the ROGUES."

"Yeah… one of the rogues… whatever you are saying… If I am not wrong a rogue was supposed to sit on that chair you love so much! So it's not that bad to be a rogue, huh? Now if you won't mind it I've got a cold bullet to get right here… between my eyes… before my boobs sag so much they touch the floor… that would be quite an unsettling image now... wouldn't it?"

The council Ricks simply stared down at the woman, occasionally murmuring to one another. The general Rick public stayed there expectantly.

"We don't generally explain our choice… but as this is a sensitive subject…"

"You are just sexist to your own kind, motherfuckers."

"SILENCE!..."

"We all know that you have kept the Rikki's a secret… YEAH BUDDIES."

"Silence her."

She turned around quickly, slowly raising her shackled hands towards the two Ricks by her side.

"Let me speak… I am sure that the Ricks here think that I am like the only one of you with a vagina."

Some of the Rick's nodded in approval.

"That is because we've been kept a secret from the Rick kind… You all knew that there is an infinity of Ricks… but most of you believed that the female ones never managed to create a portal gun… well we had.. and as well we are quite good in the sack it seems."

"Indeed you are… Earth Rick F-786, the council of Ricks sentences you to a life of slavery. You will have a neuronal device connected to your spine rendering you unable to make any decision without the consent of the Rick that will own you. "

That is when from behind her she saw one of the Rick's approach with the creepy looking device she observed on the Rikkis in the Brothel. It looked even more complex than she imagined unattached to a body. It was a neuronal system all of itself that interchanged or took control of the one the normal human body has. She wouldn't be able to even take a dump without a Rick around…

She made a short attempt to escape but then… she remembered… she wasn't really here to escape… she was here especially for this.

From behind that, Rick C-137 made its way, pushing that Rick away as he came next to her.

He was gasping for air, bend down, only one hand risen with its index finger up in a sign for the others to wait for him to catch his breath.

"Shit… huh… I am really… out of shape…."

"Or just old."

"Shut up…" That is when both corners of his eyebrows spiked up in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Ask them… " She pointed towards the council.

"Earth Rick c-137… what are you doing here?"

"Actually I just wanted data on her… I needed… how did they get you?"

"I kind of turned myself in."

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

She just shrugged.

"Earth Rick C-137, move out so the sentence can be…"

"What the…? You want to collar her? That is retarded."

"Get C-137 out of the premises."

Several Ricks came towards C-137 with their guns pointed towards him. "What in the God damn sake are you doing here? I thought the collar was only for…"

"We'll deal with you in a second, C-137."

"On the basis of what? "

"You are accused of cooperation with a Rogue Rikki."

"What? "

"Rick… just stop… this is the end."

Rick turned to face the woman. He was actually in shock. What in the name of Christ was happening here? He wasn't able to question too much what was happening as a portal opened right between him and Rikki. Through it a mass of dozen of purplish bug looking creatures came through followed by Rick E-666 and the eye patch Morty. The creatures Rick recognized from not long ago from when he was in Rikki's place started tearing through the Ricks.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the council Rick's screamed.

"Shut your fancy face up, buddy." E-666 spoke as he shot a handgun towards that Rick getting him right in his forehead. He then turned towards Rikki his face the picture of hate and anger.

"You just had to do it, huh? You just had to fuck with me?!"

"I am pretty sure I never fucked with a 30 something looking Rick… How is this even possible?"

"My guess would be cloning… through I remember killing him, so maybe an artificially created parallel reality." C-137 cut in. He was being held by one of the bugs together with some other Ricks, council ones as well. "I dabbled in something like this… but I lost interest… and the cloning stuff is still crap. There is something I just can't put my finger on so my clones tend to overwrite my own mind and replace it with their own… shit goes down… a clone is only temporary."

"Are you done chatting?"

Both C-137 and Rikki shrugged.

"Good... bring me the neuronal overwrite and the woman and let's go." E-666 ordered the bugs.

"What in the world would you want with her?" She was his last chance at finding Morty!

"Trust me… she and I have quite a history."

C-137 stared incredulously at Rikki.

"All you Ricks look the same to me… I don't know this jerk off."

"Trust me… somehow you always managed to fuck my plans even indirectly… I guess we all know that doing the job yourself is best… but I need to deal with you and you." He pointed towards Rikki and than Rick.

"Deal with me? I kicked your ass once, what will stop me from kicking your butt twice?"

E-666 rolled his eyes. "You didn't do shit… if it weren't for your dumb Morty you wouldn't even be here… I saw the error of my move… I have divided you of your Morty and now I am prrrreeeetttyyyy much in a good position."

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY MORTY?! WHAT DID YOU DO MOTHERFUCKER?!"

E-666 laughed maniacally as he slowly made his way back to Rikki.

"You… You are like the only thing that didn't play my way."

"I do pride myself as the best pain in someone's ass."

"Fuck you bitch. You couldn't do one simple task… get me an army of hot whores and take the garbage out from the Council so they stop being a thorn in my back but… noooooo…. You had to grow a conscience or whatever you did and fuck me over."

"Meh… I could have done worse… "

"Oh… don't get me started on that… Did you think I choose you to get this shit done just because?..."

"So there is something personal in the middle… what did I do? I am actually wondering here… The mystery is killing me."

E-666 stared at the both of them before pulling his portal gun from his coat.

"Back to base… get Rick nice and tied up… Rikki and the neuronal overwrite to my personal quarters."

 **Dimension E 666**

"Co-come on… you can't actually believe him, can you?"

"My hair is actually dark blue… Rick did something to my hair follicle so that it is brown."

"Wh…"

"Also… I am a straight A student that has participated and won several international competition in physics, chemistry, astrology and mathematic… right now I would had skipped two years of high school and jump directly to university weren't for Rick… trust me when I am telling you that he's my father."

Morty was taken aback… he's been trying to talk her out of this and maybe win an ally here… if he could only send a message or something to Rick.

"Wait right here. It seems as if he returned… don't try anything, please… it seems like there's a ruckus or something."

Marny left the boy once again.

She observed hat Rick has unleashed the creatures. He's been reluctant to use them as he wasn't himself fully and those things might act out of line… but in the end he managed to get the things right.

He was quite desperate when he returned and she told him of what had happened with Rikki… Marny was worried for him.

She went straight to his room and strangely enough it was empty. Maybe he'll return here soon. She waited on to his chair, twirling around on it until the door opened with a hiss. From outside Two of those things came in, one of them holding a strange looking device and the other…

"Marny, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" It was Rikki… her Rikki now shuffling and thrashing around her legs and arms in a desperate attempt at releasing herself from the creature.

"Marny, I told you to wait for me in your room." E-666 came in followed by Morty… He sighed deeply.

"Marny?" Rikki stopped with her frantic movement now looking at her niece with wide eyes. "What is going on here."

"Go to your room Marny… I will come in… "

The little girl gulped in, before nodding approvingly and making her way towards the door.

"Marny?... Marny?... Marn…ny?"

The little girl felt as if she'd been caught doing something bad… the desperate tone in Rikki's voice didn't help much with the guilt now growing in her chest painfully.

The doors closed behind the girl.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Rick had that smug look on his face as he stared at the woman. He made a hand sign towards the creature holding the device, the bug now offering the thing to him. He came closer to the woman, the bug holding Rikki twisted her around so she was facing the man with her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Clearly I am making sure you'll do what I want you to." He grabbed from his coat a small folded pen knife, elegantly unfolding it. "To be honest with you… I am mostly making everything even." He pressed the edge of the knife to her spine sadistically slow sliding it along towards her sacrum bone.

She managed to bite down her lower lip to keep in the whimper of pain that threatened to slip between her lips.

"What in God's name did I do to you?"

"Hmm… maybe it would be fun if you knew… but it would mean coming clean with a mistake I made… and we all know how Rick's deal with the mistake they've made… "

"Ugh… I am going to be your doll so why do you care?"

"True at that." He was done with the cut now exchanging the device with the bloodied knife. He started very gently and carefully place the tubular metal thing through the skin he parted, the small tendrils of wire snaking their way inside the skin to stick to the woman's nerves. This time she couldn't hold in a pain filled scream.

The bug thing left her fall to the ground where she started twitching as the device calibrated to her nervous system. While she went through one of the most excruciating moments in her life Rick started speaking.

"Most of the Ricks have one dumb and cliché problem… the fact that they are getting closer to death than ever. With each year another and another Rick dies… and we fear though we don't say our own demise. Despite what we do… we don't want to die." He grabbed his flask from his coat sipping from it. "I already did die if it weren't for what C-137 so ingeniously guessed… not the artificial reality… the clone. But as he said it… this clone is on borrowed time and I, by direct correlation, as well. I wanted to make myself a clone that has that one thing that the artificially created once don't… I didn't manage to find out what it was… but I realized something. The artificial clone doesn't have that one element but a natural one… well a natural one is something else… I picked your reality and I was ready to even rape you if the need came but… I have mistaken you with someone else, of course… "

By this point Rikki stopped now simply laying on the ground, only her eyes staring at him.

"Hmm… let's test the baby." Rick made a quick motion with his hand, fact that made the woman get up on her legs. "Noice…" He started walking around her, his eyes scrutinizing her. "But still what I got out of that can come into use. It's not perfect…ugh… it's the furthest thing from perfect… but… it can be used as long as I need to rectify my mistake." He stopped right in front of her. His hand came to her neck squeezing it slightly before he took a step behind. "Marny is a nice little specimen… unlike most of Beths and Berts she took quite a good chunk of my genes wouldn't you say?"

He made one last move with his hand which brought the woman to her knees. The last thing Rikki wanted to hear at that point was the sound of his jean's zipper.


	10. Chapter 10

**Same Dimension**

 **Same place**

She couldn't believe all of this… actually, she could… she knew nothing meant anything for this man... but despite that she still lied to herself times and times again that maybe he did care some for her. She didn't know exactly what she was feeling… but she knew one thing… she was empty inside… and not the crippling useless emptiness depression usually brought with it… noo… she mused. This emptiness was similar to one a person that had nothing to lose anymore would have. She attempted to walk back to her room… where that shit Morty would shower her in dimwitted questions… but… she was ready to embark this ship… this ship to wreck that Rick pointed her towards.

Her legs almost of their volition turned her frame around, sprinting towards the room she was sure that Rick he took will be at. If it was for sure the Rick that this Morty was missing from… well… she knew what she had to do.

Rick would often say that she was smarter than she should…Now she got what he wanted to say. She had a hunch when she slipped that mic under the man's chair… it seems like that hunch paid off. As she listened she had the tendency to deny what she was hearing… but when he got to the clones part… she realized she was just another escape for him… just a crap tool. The five stages of grief…next was bargaining… but her own rationality sends her flying in mere seconds directly to anger… oh, and how much anger she was feeling… she was robbed of the one thing she wanted… ever…

She stopped suddenly as she thought… she was about to say 'love'… but she had love. Her true father loved her, her mother loved her, even August, in his own way, loved her maybe even her own Rikki did… so... what was she doing with this man? Was it just curiosity in the middle, or a feeling of belonging?

To belong somewhere… she grew up knowing that that is something to aspire for and with this Rick, she felt as if she belonged. Well… not anymore. We are born alone and we die alone.

Marny shook her head as she walked towards the prison cells.

There were several of those creatures guarding the cells but she knew quite easily what to do.

"Help! Hey, you! The Morty in my room escaped… go get him!"

Dumb beings rushed towards the direction the girl pointed at.

She opened the gate knowing full well that Rick could find out simply by checking the history behind this door's usage she was at fault.

"Piece of shit leaving me here to roo-t… … What the hell?"

Marny didn't respond she simply went by the glass prison to a console there. After pressing several buttons the glass that kept C-137 in, dissolved, draining into some small drains in the ground.

The man remained right where he was, his eyes scrutinizing the girl… when his hand moved, with an index finger pointing towards her did he speak.

"You must be… a girl Morty… what are you doing here?"

"There is no time… those things are programmed to a DNA lever to follow only Rick E-666… grab this." Marny threw in his direction what most certainly was his coat, which had lain sprawled under the console until then. "They are coming; we should both take our leave."

"Wait… I am not leaving without Morty… MY Morty!"

The little girl hit the console hard in her rage before turning around to face Rick.

"I am not here to help you, Rick! I am merely giving you the tools to help me." Looking into her eyes, the man realized how she, strangely, emanated a powerful aura of maturity. She was smarter and knew more than her tiny childlike features led on. "This Rick is quite desperate, he is afraid that at any point in time the clone that now he inhabits will fail him… he wants to do something with the Rikkis in the Citadel to kill the majority of Ricks there so he can subjugate the ones that are left. You need to stop this. When you'll be successful I will tell you where Morty is. "

"You are betraying your Rick?...I am pre-pretty much getting worried with my own Morty here… sheesh."

"He is not MY RICK!... My Rick is right now… " She stopped as her ears started picking up the strange giggling those creatures make. "I have to go… do this and I will get you to your Morty." And with that, she sprinted out the room and away. Rick wasn't far behind. He grabbed his portal gun and was just as gone.

After he heard the girl he knew that the closest assholes that he can use at the moment are the other Ricks as well… this will f them all in the a if things go as E-666 plans.

He teleported back to the Main Hall where he was faced with a couple of Ricks armed and ready. His hands shot up.

"Oh-wow… chill, you dimwits… I escaped the asshole that did this." One of the council Rick waved the two to leave. Rick rolled his eyes at the crappy way this Rick displayed himself, the half cut afro and weird ass beard… geeze.

There were still a couple of Ricks that were cleaning the Main Hall in there. The council Rick walked towards C-137, his eyebrow indirectly questioning C-137.

"Umm… yeah… we are in deep shit… call the other council members."

"Well… earth Rick C-137… after what went down in here… the council members are not…"

"What? They've gone and got wrecked didn't they? Fucking idiots!"

"You should feel lucky… with the death of a Prime and several other Ricks. You'd be in a lot of shit normally."

"No… you don't g-get it. This has nothing to do with Rikki. This is done by a Rick. E-666 if you want to get in details."

"Yeah… sure."

"Wh-hat… sure? Just sure… sure… we die… sure… a Rick fucks our faces… suuuurrrreee…. SURE?!"

"He is dead, his body is preserved in the lower cells for further investigation. "

"OH-Geeze… it's not like we Ricks never FAKES DEATH!… In like… I don't know… infinite realities."

"Earth Rick C-137… The council doesn't have time for this transgression at the moment."

"What the fuck do you mean by 'you don't have time'? What should… This dude wants to kill all of us!"

The council member rolled his eyes as he turned around.

"Stop with the parade… neither of us is drunk enough for this crap. Go to that Rikki, fuck her brains out and then bring her in here… if you do that you might come out clean in the council's eyes… you are lucky I mostly know you wouldn't just come on us and kill a prime… it would be too boring… so I am not locking you in. But if a culprit doesn't arise… YOU are in deeeee-eeeeep shit, buddy."

"You've got to be… ugh… I can't… aghh-ghhh… I am NOT DRUNK ENOUGH FOR THIS!" C-137 stomped his way out of the place.

"TOLD YOU!"

"FUCK ME!" As he walked he grabbed his phone. "BP?... hey… you know me… I don't usually call for favors twice in a week… I… …Yeah… I have a lead... yeah… seems like I stabbed myself in the butt… again…"

He continued talking with Bird Person as he walked towards the 'Ricks Research facility over the Rick kind' whoever chose that name didn't have much imagination…

 **Dimension E-666**

 **Rick's base.**

 _"Huh… you actually got the blueprints… you did one thing the way I wanted. If I… tweak this… and this… hmm… this could be remotely…" Rick was walking around, the blueprints Rikki managed to steal in one hand, a bottle of alcohol in another, mumbling to himself as the woman stayed perfectly straight in the room, only her eyes following his movement, anything else motionless. "Well… all of these are… that is easy, ingenious bastards using the one thing they despise the most with this… the brain waves. Ha! This will be easier that I thought." With one swift motion of his arm, he threw what he had scattered on the table to the floor. "Co*buuurp*me here." He mumbled and the woman executed. She sat at the edge of the table, lying on her stomach. The man pulled a chair, pulled a screwdriver from his white coat and started working on the device sticking to the woman's back. "This might hurt… but it will hurt you more than it would hurt me." Somehow she managed to scoff at that. "What? You got something to say?"_

"Can't you see what he's doing to her?"

"I am watching the same screen you are, Morty."

"How can you… how can you just… I mean..."

"Morty… stop worrying… once Rick gets what he wants all will be fixed and you will be gone."

"HE WANTS TO KILL RICK! A-and I remember what he did before… He'd ma-make me some shield… or-or-or a better… Oh-Geeze…he-he-he-he won't let me escape!"

"Well… yeah… I guess that is a valid point." The girl sighed deeply. She was conflicted and the image of her grandmother sickened her… she wanted… she wanted… "Wait here…"

"It's not like I can go anywhere."

After the girl was gone, Morty continued to watch the screen. He grew worried with every second he didn't see his grandfather but as long he saw that sick version of Rick he was ok.

 _Rikki would scream, but her muscles wouldn't constrict to evict air through her vocal cords so she simply stayed there, a prisoner in her own fucking body as Rick played around with her prison._

 _"Rick?"_

 _"Leave."_

 _"Sorry… for disturbing you."_

 _"Mar….ny…"_

 _"Oh-this is gold… you actually found the willpower to whisper her name in a cliché, dramatic show of grandmotherly love… where were you almost her entire life… ugh…dumb."_

 _Marny, were for Rick to turn around and look at her, was on the brink of tears but she managed to suck it in before she spoke._

 _"I think I should go back on earth… for a couple of hours…"_

 _"Yeah… "Rick took a peek at his clock. "I guess… Here." He just shot a portal. I will make another one in the same place in 4 hours… Don't Be Late."_

 _She nodded as she entered it._

"Dad?"

"MARNY!? Oh my god, Marny!" She was teleported into the garage. The man rushed in there hugging her tightly. He pushed her at arm's length and at this point Marny realized the man was quite tipsy his eyes were bloodshot and moist. "Marny my little sunshine… ray of shine… sun… " He hugged her once again. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you, baby, sweetie, ray, shine, su-sunshine of sun… I love you, sweetie… I fucking love you."

What happened with Rikki really hit him, Marny was pretty sure he was blaming himself or something stupid like that. But she had to play dumb.

"What happened, dad?"

"No-nothing happened… why should anything happen… I was just… drin-drinking grape juice."

"Dad…"

"Umm… ugh… well… umm, yeah… I-I lost a patient. Yeah, that seems like a good excuse… I lost a patient." That was obviously a lie… but the little girl played along.

"I am so sorry, dad… would you like some pancakes or something… maybe we could watch that movie you love so much… "

"I'd watch some 'The Purge' at the moment… I'd kill some people… umm… because the patient I lost was killed… yeah… that sounds plausible, too."

The girl shook her head as she gently guided the man towards the Living room. She helped him lay down on the couch and before she could return with some covers the man was sound asleep, snoring like there is no tomorrow.

She carefully covered him up with the blanket… kissed him on the forehead and apologized.

"I am sorry… I was such a dumb kid, dad… I love you too and I promise I will fix this!"

 **Dimension E-666**

 **Rick's base.**

There on the metal cot she was laid onto, Rikki was contemplating what brought her here… what happened… for all of this to happen.

She's already killed him in the most ways that she can imagine… and she has quite the portfolio of killing methods. She hated feeling this useless… anything but being useless… the last thing she could endure was being useless…

 _"I am sorry, Rikki… but… this isn't squanching…"_

 _"What!? WHAT? I am here! I CA-CAN HELP!"_

 _"YOU CAN'T… we already settled this."_

 _"Bird Person? Wh-what…"_

 _"Just… go."_

 _Rikki felt truly and utterly like shit. She would have voiced her distraught were not for the bullet splitting right through the woman in front of her. BirdPerson snapped right into her arms, Rikki's voice getting lost through the chaos with one last "BIRD PERSOn!" as her other friend grabbed her through a freshly opened portal._

 _"Rikki." The woman slipped from her grasped and Rikki found herself back on earth, in that stupid living room she left from already, that dumb Constance staring at her with that stupid look on his face. Wait… Constance could… as she is kinda incapacitated because of him, maybe he could help!_

 _"NO! Bird Person… he-he… he can save BirdPeson… he can… why did you leave her behind?!"_

 _The little purple creature slapped the woman across her face leaving her speechless… just one of her hands moving as she rubbed her aching cheek._

 _"Squanching snap out of it!"_

 _"Ok… I-i-I am allowed… one fuck up… i-i-i… bird Person? May-maybe Constance can help her… maybe." The woman's eyes slid towards the stunned man. Constance was staring at the two, his eyes frantically moving from Rikki to Squanchee… then to the blood on her clothes then back to the alien and so forth._

 _"Rikki… You have squanching done enough… I can smell it all over you."_

 _"Shut up."_

 _"Find a place to squanch, somewhere warm and safe… you have done enough."_

 _The way she said that was blameful… Rikki's eyes widened with rage._

 _"What?"_

 _"We have made some research… The squanching federation found a way to pinpoint your location… only yours, Rikki Sanchez."_

 _"Wh-what? That's insa…UGH…" The woman's features filled with pain._

 _"Rikki?" The man who remained silent and out of the entire thing that was happening, came closer, crouching next to her form._

 _"As I said… Find a place to squanch."_

 _"Wha-what was that… about…"_

 _"We have a theory that they can squanching track your brain waves. "_

 _Rikki's eyes started shifting as the thought process went until the moment of conclusion._

 _"Motherfuckers… I.. I-i-I will…"_

 _"You will stay here on earth… for the next several squanching years… and raise your squanch."_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _"I will search for something…"_

 _"FUCK NO! I WILL NOT just… play housemaid, while you fix my fuck ups!"_

 _"This planet keeps you under the radar. EARTH IS STILL SQUANCHING FREE… You'd just make it squanching worse."_

 _"But…"Another wave of pain hit her… this time together with another fit of tears… she was broke… this was… her capitulation. "Fucking fine… I-i-i… PATHETIC!" She grabbed Constance by the hem of his shirt, her eyes pinning him down. "It seems like you were right… 5 years, huh? I bet we won't last more than 2."_

 _The man shrugged, but weirdly enough he smiles. "I will be damned, Rikki… Sure enough… it will be a couple of interesting years."_

 _Thos five years just prolonged with a couple more… Rikki smiled annoyed as she gulped in another couple of pills for the day. She always imagined she'd just disappear one day killed or worse somewhere in this crappy world… how do you address where you are if there are infinite universes, infinite dimensions, infinite realities, and non-realities… infinite of anything and nothing… Damn it she was actually crying… But the one that left was him… Constance… and she was forced to take care of…_

 _She took a look at the little boy now playing around with a small toy plane. She's been quite annoyed and… to be honest… disgusted with herself since Bert came to the world but she grew to accept his existence and this dimension his creation generated. She felt empty… nothing of worth lived in her brain…But she can still remember the day after she gave birth… When BirdPerson came to see how she was doing… A couple of days after and she found up that the resistance failed… that is when anger hit her like a truck … Not the simple kind of anger… she was filled with an out-of-control rage that boiled inside her core… she grew to resent the boy, to resent Constance more and more as the days passed… then when she realized that what she was experiencing was just the commune shit that many women in her place felt… Postpartum- depression… she stopped caring. Everything was hopeless, she knew the situation wasn't going to get any better… Bird Person was dead… Squanchee despised her… and she couldn't stand her own family… she was lost… she lost herself with this mistake._

 _That is when Constance, fed up with her inability to react… went on with his life. He got AIDs living the life he couldn't have with Rikki…_

 _In two years, unnaturally quickly, he died and now she was staring at his grave. She knew she could have helped him… with the portal gun, she could have brought the antidote… But she didn't want to… and she told him. What followed that conversation was an outright fight… furniture went flying, guns were shot, threats were spoken… but in the end, with the man on top of her, her long hair between his fingers… both their faces scared and bruised, both their bodies, his brought down by the sickness, trembling from the fatigue, she simply said: "I hate you for ruining my life." Those words said so calmly as if she recited a well-known poem broke him inside. Maybe that is what killed him in the end… he couldn't take it…couldn't take that what he did his entire life… meant nothing._

 _When she heard his last words… "I am sorry… " She was just as broke as him._

 _Bert grew up to repeat the mistakes his parents did. The little boy waving the plastic thing around was the living proof._

 _"AUGUST!" he stopped suddenly, his eyes staring at his grandmother. The woman grabbed the pack of cigarettes from her pocket. As she lit one, she made a portal. "It's dinner time… Bert is waiting for you." She was in the mood for a walk. So as soon as the boy disappeared through the portal… she left. Left the gravestone inscribed with 'Constance Babcock'… one thing she was proud of doing was to keep her name. Bert, in a fit, to make his mother proud changed his name as well. Any trace of the Babcock family died with Constance… as he had no siblings. It's that ease to erase thousand…billions of years of history… just a whore and a woman with no future were needed… and bam… delete._

 _Her line of thought was cut as she observed a dark-haired, lanky looking man speaking with the bitch that Bert married. Huh… history really didn't mean much… it repeated and repeated itself times and times again… in a cycle of boring reruns… that's why she stopped watching TV all together… She shrugged and went on her way…_

Now with the new information she got, Rikki really cursed herself… if she'd intervened then… maybe shit wouldn't have so catastrophically fallen apart today. FUCK! Everything was her fault… Constance was an innocent pawn on her way to destruction… everything she ever touched went up in flames.

Rick started laughing. "Crying?! You've gotta be kidding me… such a piece of shit you are… you make me feel bad for existing… pathetic."

Maybe he was right. 


End file.
